


Гора идет навстречу

by kajitokika



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajitokika/pseuds/kajitokika
Summary: После событий ДМБ прошло несколько лет. Чарльз – лидер Людей Икс. Эрик – предводитель Братства Мутантов. Но кое-кого такое положение вещей не устраивает.По заявке: «Ты уже прогнал меня однажды, я послушался, и сам смотри, к чему нас это привело. Теперь – не уйду и не отпущу».





	1. Chapter 1

– Пап, ты смотрел «Горбатую гору»?  
Мыслительный процесс в голове Пьетро Максимоффа напоминал хорошо поставленный посевной. Любая достаточно глубоко захороненная там идея рано или поздно обильно прорастала зелеными, но неизменно упорными побегами. Проблема всех окружающих обычно состояла в том, что это действие у Ртути занимало столько же времени, сколько и любые другие, то есть ничтожно мало. И порой новоявленный идейный донор не успевал осознать, что именно он дал начало новому плодотворному урожаю.  
Эрик отставил в сторону фарфоровую чашку с логотипом школы Ксавье, спертую из особняка, и уточнил:  
– Это – художественный фильм?  
– Ну, да, точно. Такой современный. Про двух ковбоев.  
– Вестерн?  
– Ага, вестерн, – Ртуть нехорошо обрадовался, и Магнето сразу заподозрил, что с фильмом дело нечисто. – Ты же вроде любишь вестерны.  
– Нет.  
– А говорил, что любишь, – обиженно протянул Пьетро. – Ты рассказывал про такой антикварный, где чуваки защищают деревню от разбойников. Ввосьмером.  
– «Семь самураев», – обреченно уточнил Эрик, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы закатить глаза, хотя и хотелось. – Я говорил про оригинальный фильм, и он японский.  
– Да ну его, я читал, что во время войны они были за немцев против всех. Ковбои круче.  
Свежесть логики подрастающего поколения порой была леденящей.  
– Ты посмотри, а? – неожиданно проникновенно добавил Пьетро. – Он вроде как про вас с Чарльзом. Не так, чтоб совсем, и не про мутантов, конечно. Но тебе понравится.  
Вечером того же дня привычно умирающий от скуки сотрудник видеопроката получил заряд бодрости на всю оставшуюся смену и часть оставшейся жизни. Царственным мановением руки раздвинув двери, внутрь вошел Магнето в полном боевом облачении и потребовал предоставить ему видеокассету с новым фильмом про ковбоев. Ни сотрудник Джон Смит, ни сам Эрик Леншерр, ни даже телепат Чарльз Ксавье еще не знали, что с этого момента их жизни больше никогда не будут прежними.

– Пьетро, ты не хочешь посмотреть фильм вместе со мной?  
Ртуть подавился печеньем.  
– Знаешь, пап, давай ты сам, – осторожно предложил он. – Или вот лучше с профессором посмотри.  
– Почему? – непритворно удивился Эрик. Невнятный анонс на обложке ни о чем ему не поведал.  
– Ну, знаешь, совместный просмотр фильмов вроде как сближает.  
Эрик моментально ощетинился, на глазах превращаясь в Магнето, лидера Братства Мутантов и угрозу существования всего человечества.  
– Ты сожалеешь о наших отношениях?  
Белый сполох метнулся к нему и сжал в объятиях на долю секунды – могло и померещиться. Потом Пьетро, как ни в чем не бывало, посуетился в гостиной, поудобнее устраивая кресло и включая видеомагнитофон. Снова возник перед отцом, широко улыбаясь и хрустя новым крекером.  
– Так мне сходить за Чарльзом? Ладно, нет, так нет, приятного просмотра, пап.

По экрану телевизора побежали финальные титры. Эрик продолжал сидеть, неосознанно вцепившись в металлические подлокотники. Рядом прозябал в безвестности забытый бокал мартини. Наконец, когда кассета со щелчком переключилась в режим обратной перемотки, Магнето вздрогнул, будто выходя из оцепенения.  
Его голос прогремел на весь дом:  
– Пьетро!  
Сын в долю секунды материализовался рядом и с опаской поинтересовался:  
– Ну, как, понравилось?  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Две юные мутантки ссорились в голос, заблокировав коридор.  
– А я говорю, что у профессора в картотеке есть раздел: «синтез б _е_ лка».  
– Врешь, профессор такое никогда не напишет, он самый умный, умнее всех, даже доктора Маккоя.  
– А я все равно видела. Раз так написано, значит, так и есть. И ты ничего не понимаешь. Вот пойду и спрошу у него сама.  
– Будет он с тобой разговаривать.  
– А вот и будет!  
– А вот и нет!  
Полетели искры.  
– Ну-ка прекратите, – бодрая и вездесущая Ороро создала небольшое дождевое облако, разделившее спорщиц.  
– И снова сгущаются тучи, – мечтательно заметил Чарльз, бесшумно появляясь на поле боя. – В чем дело?  
– Профессор, она врет, что вы изучаете б _е_ лок.  
– Профессор, а у них есть синтез?  
– Профессор, объясните им, как должны вести себя юные леди.  
– Думаю, мы легко уладим все недоразумения. Эни, не б _е_ лок, а бел _о_ к. Синтез белка, то есть трансляция. Лиз, спасибо за комплимент, ты права, я не изучаю грызунов, но и твоя подруга не ошибалась. Ороро, научные споры порой приводят и не к таким баталиям. Думаю, юные леди имели исключительно профессиональную беседу, не подразумевавшую агрессивных действия мутантского характера. Не так ли?  
В голосе профессора отчетливо скользили интонации тихой и незамутненной радости. Его любовь к школе, как дорогое вино, с годами становилась только насыщеннее и богаче. Юные леди, сраженные интенсивностью формулировки, согласно закивали.  
– Вы слишком их поощряете, профессор, – заметила Ороро с легкой ноткой неодобрения в голосе, когда коридор был расчищен.  
– Думаешь? А мне кажется, что устами младенцев глаголет истина. Детский взгляд на мир яснее нашего, Ороро. Он не замутнен предрассудками и заблуждениями, свойственными возрасту.  
– Думаю, к вам, профессор, это не относится.  
– Возможно, Ороро. Я стараюсь держать сознание открытым для всего нового… Но систему сигнализации в кабинете все-таки поменяю.  
На входную дверь обрушился шквал ударов, больше похожий на звук отбойного молотка, чем на вежливую просьбу войти.  
– Профессор? – недоуменно спросила Ороро, застывая на ступенях парадной лестницы. – Мы кого-то ждем?  
– Странно, – Чарльз нахмурился. – Я никого не чувствую.  
– И не почувствуешь, – Магнето широким шагом вошел в холл, эффектно запахиваясь в плащ. Снятая с петель дверь плавно опустилась обратно. Водруженный на голову металлокинетика шлем явно препятствовал телепатии, потому что мысль Ороро: «Вот, пижон» Чарльз прочитал как по бумаге. – Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
– Говори, – предвкушая худшее, мрачно предложил Чарльз.  
– Наедине.  
– У меня нет секретов от друзей.  
Привлеченные вторжением, подоспели и прочие обитатели особняка. Попав под перекрестный обстрел нескольких десятков пар глаз, Эрик упрямо вскинул голову, выдвигая вперед челюсть, и вопросил:  
– Чарльз, ты смотрел фильм «Горбатая гора»?  
Хэнк уронил дозатор, Скотт густо покраснел, а Джин с Ороро нервно переглянулись. Кто-то из молодежи сдавленно захихикал.  
– Эээ… нет, – соврал Чарльз.  
– Тогда давай посмотрим. Вместе.  
– Ты приглашаешь меня в кино?  
– Ага. На последний ряд, – фыркнул Логан, подпирая дверной косяк. – Валил бы ты отсюда, киноман.  
Игнорируя всех вокруг, Эрик впился взглядом в лицо телепата.  
– Чарльз? Я спрашиваю в первый и последний раз – ты согласен?  
– Согласен на что? – разом теряя флер всепонимающего наставника, раздраженно рявкнул Ксавье.  
– Профессор?  
Чувствуя неладное, Логан выпустил когти, а Скотт вздернул руку к визору. Джин вытянулась в струну, пытаясь отыскать в мыслях профессора хотя бы тень привычного спокойствия и не находя там ничего, кроме жгучей ярости. Магнето улыбнулся.  
– Думаю, мы все еще понимаем друг друга, Чарльза.  
Воздух колыхнулся, вспоротый серебристым силуэтом. Спустя две секунды в комнате не стало ни профессора, ни Магнето.  
– И какого хрена это было? – вопросил Логан у опустевшего кресла.  
– Профессор знает, что делает, – произнесла Джин без малейшей уверенности в голосе. – Магнето не сможет удерживать его долго.  
– Если завтра Чарльз не вернется домой, кое-кто об этом пожалеет.

Чарльз выражался в менее цензурной форме.  
– Блядь, Эрик, какого хуя происходит? Ты совсем спятил? Теперь вы с Пьетро вербуете мутантов, похищая их?  
– Я и не ждал мгновенного понимания с твоей стороны, – светски улыбаясь, заметил Магнето и, с трудом скрывая торжество, добавил: – особенно учитывая то, что ты не можешь воспользоваться своими способностями.  
– Я заметил, – ядовито отозвался Чарльз. – Где ты вообще откопал эту чертову кастрюлю?  
Эрик поморщился.  
– Это несущественно, друг мой. Мне нужна твоя непредвзятая реакция. Потом, возможно, я соглашусь снять шлем.  
– Какая волнующая перспектива. Хорошо, а сейчас-то ты что от меня хочешь?

На этот раз гостиная выглядела по-другому. Пьетро от души постарался, создавая романтическое настроение. В обстановке приглушенного света и плавающих свечей Магнето смотрелся не уместнее, чем в человеческой тюрьме. Правда, как и в Пентагоне, лишним почему-то выглядел не сам Эрик, а стены вокруг него.  
– Если бы я хуже тебя знал, то мог бы подумать, что ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, – не растеряв ни капли яда, прокомментировал Ксавье.  
– Если бы я хуже знал тебя, мой друг, я бы решил, что ты испуган.  
– В таком случае хорошо, что мы оба ошибаемся.

Сеанс проходил в напряженном молчании. Чарльз, не отрываясь, смотрел в телевизор, а Эрик, практически не отвлекаясь на экранное действие, смотрел на Чарльза. Когда Леншерр волновался особенно сильно, магнитная лента начинала сыпаться, изображение рябило и шло полосами.  
– Чарльз? – тихо позвал Эрик, когда все закончилось.  
– Хороший фильм. Но я все еще не понимаю, почему тебе было нужно похищать меня.  
– Что ж, так будет проще, – Эрик напряженно улыбнулся и стянул с головы шлем. – Давай, Чарльз.  
Наэлектризованные волосы смешно топорщились в стороны, но Ксавье не хотелось смеяться. В голове Эрика всегда было неуютно, как в огромной библиотеке с выключенным светом. Сам Леншерр видел и в темноте, а Чарльзу все еще нужно было освещение. Сейчас внутри ярко горела надежда и, лейтмотивом через все сознание, похожая на иглу мысль о нем самом. Приправленная горечью, сдобренная застарелой болью и болезненно чувствительная. Любое неосторожное слово – и из несущей оси она грозила превратиться в страшное оружие. Передвигаться дальше нужно было легко, как по весеннему льду.  
– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – начал Ксавье. – Наши жизни связаны гораздо сильнее, чем кажется.  
Лед под ногами захрустел.  
– Собираешься кормить меня общими фразами, пока я открываю перед тобой душу?  
– Эрик, ты неправильно меня понял.  
– Так объясни правильно.  
– Нет, это я жду объяснений, – отрезал Чарльз, моментально зверея. – Ты безо всякой причины похищаешь меня, демонстрируешь фильм про любовь между двумя мужчинами, а потом снимаешь шлем и полагаешь, что я незамедлительно проникнусь твоими очередными безумными идеями. Потрудись хотя бы объяснить, какие именно мысли мне стоит прочесть в твоей голове?  
– О, всего одну мысль, – Эрик недобро улыбнулся. – И очень простую. Можно сказать, у тебя будет все время мира, чтобы прочесть ее. Потому что ты никуда отсюда не уйдешь.

– И как прошло? – поинтересовался Пьетро, стараясь игнорировать равномерные удары в дверь, доносившиеся из комнаты, обустроенной для Чарльза. – Фильм не понравился?  
Эрик мрачно изучил подрастающее поколение и, не найдя к чему придраться, мрачно вопросил:  
– Зачем мутанту нужна телепатия, если он не способен увидеть главное?  
– Пап, ты меня прости, но я не уверен, что запирать того, кого хочешь соблазнить – это лучший способ.  
– Кого хочу… что?  
– Ну, соблазнить, завоевать, покорить, я не знаю, как это у вас называется.  
– У нас?  
– У Чарльза, у тебя.  
– У нас с Чарльзом нет ничего общего, – с плохо скрываемой горечью в голосе заметил Эрик.  
Вопреки обыкновению, Ртуть предпочел не спорить.

На следующий день Магнето снова пришел навестить старого друга. Начищенный до блеска шлем был возвращен на законное место под неодобрительными взглядами членов Братства. Эрик позаботился о том, чтобы металлическую дверь в комнату Чарльза не мог открыть никто кроме него, поэтому все попытки Ксавье освободиться с помощью проходивших мимо мутантов были обречены. От последовавшей мести разгневанного профессора был счастливо спасен только Пьетро, к телепатии нечувствительный, и сам Эрик. К несчастью, для профилактики головных болей от разгневанного телепата одного шлема на всех членов Братства было явно недостаточно.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Выпусти меня или объясни, что происходит.  
– Хорошо, – охотно согласился Эрик, присаживаясь напротив. – Давай поговорим про фильм.  
– Дался тебе этот фильм.  
– Но это и есть объяснение, которого ты хотел. Скажи, о чем он?  
– Черт, ты безнадежен, – простонал Чарльз, держась за голову. – Ладно, фильм про гомосексуалистов, который пытались жить как все. Доволен? Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Эрик, ты же не собираешься сказать, что мы с тобой…  
– Нет, Чарльз, – перебил Леншерр. – Это фильм о людях, которые плыли по течению. И ты видел, к чему их это привело. Я всегда считал, что контролирую свою жизнь. Что могу добиться всего, что захочу, если захочу достаточно сильно. И я не осознавал: в том, что касалось нас с тобой, я просто плыл по течению. Я позволял тебе решать за нас обоих, и ты выбирал для себя любую дорогу, лишь бы она не пересекалась с моей. Ты говорил, что у нас разные цели, и я верил тебе, потому что считал, что ты слишком хорошо знаешь, чего хочешь. Я ошибался. Все это время ты тоже плыл по течению.  
– Эрик, я хорошо знаю, чего хочу. Именно поэтому я и считаю, что мы с тобой пошли разными дорогами.  
– Ты не можешь допустить и мысли, что способен ошибаться?  
– Твоя уверенность в собственной правоте еще не говорит о том, что я ошибаюсь.  
– Как и твои способности.  
– И что ты намерен делать?  
– То, что давно должен был сделать. Ты такой же мутант, как и я, Чарльз Ксавье. Как и все твои ученики. Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой мы не должны быть вместе.  
– Всего одну? Я могу назвать десять. Но раз ты просишь, вот она: ни одному из моих учеников не пришла бы в голову мысль похищать человека, чтобы насильственно заставлять его выслушивать проповеди про смысл жизни. Я выслушал тебя. Ты доволен? Теперь, может быть, ты отвезешь меня домой?  
– Прости, Чарльз, но нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Через два дня после похищения в логово Братства заявилась спасательная команда. Бодрящая расцветка фирменных костюмов до некоторой степени компенсировала полные мрачной решимости лица.  
– Нет, – вместо приветствия заявил Магнето.  
На заднем фоне маячили и прочие члены Братства, но выставленные вперед руки Эрика и сладостный трепет металлических предметов вокруг него выглядели гораздо красноречивее соратников.  
– Профессор… – начала за всех Джин.  
– Останется здесь. Если кто-то из вас желает к нему присоединиться, я не возражаю. Только избавьте меня от необходимости публично устраиваться вам выволочку.  
Последнюю фразу Росомаха посчитал за приглашение.  
Утомленные долгим бездействием члены Братства с радостью бросились крушить непрошенных посетителей, а Люди Икс, пылая праведным гневом, ринулись восстанавливать справедливость. Справедливость в лице Чарльза, затаив дыхание за цельнометаллической дверью, мысленно подбадривала учеников. Мировое зло в лице Эрика, застыв в воздухе аллегорией ожидания, щедро позволяло сподвижникам проявлять себя.  
Первым бессмысленность происходящего осознал Пьетро. Будучи достойным преемником нелегкого отцовского дела и радикальных отцовских методов, он зафиксировал каждого агрессора, включая, разнообразия ради, своих коллег, в позе, исключавшей всякое применение способностей.  
– Про кино поговорим? – сверля взглядом Магнето, бросил Росомаха.  
– Мужик, а ты всегда такой злой? – с интересом рассматривая Логана, спросил Пьетро.  
– А ты, мелкий, всегда напрашиваешься?  
– Достаточно, – царственным жестом поднимая руку, Эрик вышел на середину того, что осталось от комнаты. – У нас нет намерения причинять вам зло.  
– Поэтому вы решили причинять добро? – звонким от обиды голосом выкрикнул Циклоп.  
Он был еще молод и неопытен.  
– Видишь ли, Скотт, Эрика никогда не интересовали подобные условности, – менторским тоном заметил Зверь.  
– Для тебя я Магнето!  
– Это, что, ревность? – поинтересовался Логан. – Не можешь поверить, что пока ты протирал штаны на нарах, с Ксавье был кто-то другой?  
– Хэнк! – вырвалось у Джин, которая от удивления позабыла читать мысли. – Ты и профессор…  
– Нет! – дернулся Маккой, ненатурально изображая праведный гнев.  
– Мы бы хотели знать, что вам нужно от Чарльза, мистер Леншерр, – стараясь соблюсти лицо, осведомилась рассудительная Ороро.  
– Лапка и нерест ему нужны, – буркнул Логан себе под нос, но так, что все услышали.  
– Пап, они тебя еще не достали? – проникновенным тоном поинтересовался Ртуть.  
– Пьетро, ты же хороший мальчик, – с легко узнаваемой примирительной интонацией Чарльза заговорила Джин. – Ты понимаешь, что удерживать человека против его воли – это серьезное преступление?  
– Это он-то не преступник? – фыркнул Логан. – Если бы у копов в жопе были ракеты, сидеть этому хорошему мальчику в тюрьме пожизненно. И папаше его заодно.  
– Я понял, мужик, ты мне тоже нравишься, – радостно улыбаясь, возвестил Пьетро. – Ты сообразительный. Давай замутим чего-нибудь.  
– А сын-то весь в отца… – начал было Хэнк, но тут терпение Эрика окончательно лопнуло, и Люди Икс в полном составе были выставлены за то, что осталось от двери.

Шахматная доска, эффектно зависнув в воздухе, опустилась на столешницу перед Чарльзом.  
– Я объявляю голодовку, – возвестил Ксавье. – Пока ты не выпустишь меня отсюда, я отказываюсь есть, ясно? И в шахматы с тобой играть не буду.  
– Чарльз, уточни, пожалуйста, это голодовка или полноценный бойкот? – не проявляя и тени беспокойства, уточнил Эрик.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Нет. Я же не предлагаю тебе есть шахматы. Хотя микроэлементы в них, безусловно, содержатся.  
– Ты обкурился?  
– Ты же знаешь, я не курю. И Чарльз, если ты не намерен есть, мне придется тебя заставлять.  
– Эрик, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это шутка, – Чарльз поднял помутившийся взгляд. Усики мыслей беспомощно шарили по шлему, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы крошечную трещину в отливающей бордо безупречной защите. – Ты считаешь, что мы должны быть вместе – хорошо, пусть так. Но ты же не собираешься просто держать меня взаперти изо дня в день? Я учитель, и у меня есть долг перед моими подопечными. Они могут пострадать из-за того, что меня не будет рядом.  
– Как и многие другие мутанты, которые лишены возможности учиться в твоей школе.  
– Ты знаешь, что я никогда не отказывал в приюте тем, кто в нем нуждался. Эрик, я прошу не ради себя, а ради детей.  
– Просишь отпустить тебя? – резко спросил Магнето. Казалось, он весь влился в этот вопрос, держа его перед собой, как победитель держит поверженное знамя. – Но я не могу этого сделать. Если я отпущу, все начнется снова. Наше противостояние, наши вечные споры, и ты снова убедишь себя в том, что мы должны жить для других.  
– Ты лишил меня возможности жить для себя, – цепляясь за взгляд Эрика с упорством утопающего, прошептал Чарльз. – Много лет назад, на Кубе. Что мне оставалось?  
– Пойти со мной. Но ты этого не сделал. Ты предпочел самообман, и я тебя не виню, потому что сам позволил тебе это сделать.  
– У тебя нет права винить меня.  
– Есть. Ты дал мне надежду, знаешь ли, и теперь она укоренилась так глубоко, что по иронии судьбы умрет, пожалуй, вместе со мной самим. Это работает в обе стороны, друг мой. Полагаю, теперь мой черед сделать тебе инъекцию.  
– Ты был болен, Эрик. Теперь ты здоров. Но это не означает, что я заболел.  
– Не означает. Но теперь одной надежды мне мало.  
Прикосновение могло быть нежным, и неуместность этой нежности между ними свела бы на нет все сказанное и оставленное за рамками. Оно могло быть и грубым, тогда любые слова потеряли бы силу, раздавленные действиями. Эрик наклонился и подчеркнуто сухо, почти холодно прикоснулся губами к губам Чарльза. Ни страсти, ни желания, ни порыва, только признание, которое сказало само за себя.  
Иногда этого мало.  
– Прости, я не могу.  
Эрик отшатнулся, и на один короткий миг Чарльз увидел его мысли без всякой телепатии.  
– Ты получишь своих учеников, – медленно и тяжело произнес Магнето.

Дверь отворилась совершенно бесшумно – в домах, где обитал Леншерр, петли не скрипели никогда. В образовавшуюся щель на уровне ручки просунулась горящая рыжим макушка. Ксавье мысленно рванулся было к чужому сознанию, но тут же споткнулся о панический страх перед «тем самым профессором Х». Все идеи о побеге разом пришли в негодность. Хорошие или плохие, для Чарльза они не стоили дороже одного напуганного ребенка.  
– Привет, – он улыбнулся. – Я тебя не обижу. Как тебя зовут? Тебя Эрик прислал?  
Чертов Эрик. Возможно, стоило признать, что он знал своего старого друга гораздо лучше, чем хотелось бы.  
Вспышка удивления: «Эрик?» быстро сменилась пониманием. Ребенок сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, все еще сомневаясь.  
– Профессор Ксавье, Магнето сказал, что теперь вы будете нас учить. Вот старшие и послали меня, чтобы я вас позвал. Вы ведь будете?  
Чарльз снова заставил себя улыбнуться. Вышло не на совесть, но Эрику с его оскалом было чему поучиться.  
– Для начала нам нужно познакомиться.  
Даже выработанная за несколько лет учительствования привычка Ксавье быть готовым ко всему, входя в класс, дала сбой при виде потенциальных студентов. Внешне они были похожи на хорошо организованную банду разновозрастных криминальных элементов и выглядели соответственно. Внутри голов обнаруживалась строгая классовая иерархия и здоровый энтузиазм молодых проголодавшихся пираний. А над всем этим незримо царило с виду невозмутимое, уникально яркое сознание Эрика. Как Ксавье вкладывал в подопечных всего себя, так и Леншерр отражался в каждом из подростков своими словами, идеями и даже методами.  
«Посмотри, Чарльз, а такие уж мы разные?» – эхом прозвучала в голове несказанная и даже, возможно, неподуманная Эриком мысль.  
– Здравствуйте, – сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, начал Чарльз. – Мое имя – Чарльз Кса…  
– Мы вас знаем.  
– Он тот самый профессор Ксавье, про которого Магнето говорит, что он самый лучший мутант из всех.  
– Если он телепат, он может взять и внушить президенту все что угодно.  
– Тогда почему он не внушит людям, что мутанты круче всех?  
– Будто это нужно внушать. Мы и так круче всех. Так Магнето сказал.  
– А почему вы в коляске?  
– Дурак, это потому что у него такая мутация.  
В мельтешении голосов и мыслей Чарльз привычно сосредоточился, впитывая настроение аудитории – страх, восхищение, недоумение. В любом мире подростки оставались подростками, особенно являясь обладателями хвоста или лишней пары конечностей.  
– …Чарльз Ксавье и прежде чем говорить об учебе, я бы хотел узнать вас поближе. Расскажете, что вы умеете?  
– Я могу создавать электрические заряды и стрелять ими в людей, – гордо заявил один из мальчиков постарше, сумбурной прической на голове которого Ксавье не мог бы похвастаться даже в самую затяжную из оксфордских пьянок.  
– А я могу взорвать все вокруг, – похвастался другой.  
– А я могу испугать кого угодно, потому что рядом со мной людям мерещатся кошмары, – застенчиво произнесла девочка-индианка.  
Список продолжался, но одно было очевидно заранее – мутации всех детей в классе носили ярко выраженное деструктивное направление. Впрочем, чего еще было ожидать от Эрика?

С детства читая мысли окружающих, Чарльз знал лучше остальных, что каждый человек больше всего на свете гордился своей уникальностью. Знал он и о том, что у каждого действительно был повод для гордости, потому что даже однояйцевые близнецы из-за соматических мутаций рано или поздно начинали отличаться. И если уникальность обычных людей порой не простиралась дальше генотипа, то иному мутанту не нужно было и пальцем шевелить для того, чтобы проявлять свою исключительность. Тем важнее было каждодневно объяснять подросткам, что носитель любой неповторимой девиации несет вместе с ней и уникальную ответственность.  
Похоже, у Эрика не возникало сложностей с раскрытием первой темы. А вот вторая явно пребывала в сознании его питомцев в зачаточном состоянии.  
Увлеченный лекцией, Ксавье не сразу обратил внимание на странную, почти неестественную тишину, воцарившуюся вокруг. Все головы как по команде повернулись к двери, не оставляя сомнений в том, кто изволил посетить собрание. Не поворачиваясь, Чарльз заметил:  
– Здравствуй, Эрик. Мы почти закончили, но ты можешь зайти и подождать, если хочешь. Надеюсь, никто из присутствующих не будет возражать. Итак, напоследок хотелось бы процитировать великого ирландского драматурга Джорджа Бернарда Шоу, который сказал: «Свобода означает ответственность. Вот почему большинство людей так боится ее». Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали над трактовкой этой фразы и к следующему занятию написали короткое эссе на эту тему. Завтра в то же время. Если ни у кого нет вопросов, на сегодня мы закончили. Эрик, ты хотел что-то сказать?  
Краем глаза Чарльз видел, что заполнившая дверной проем фигура, закутанная в плащ, шевельнулась.  
– Кто из вас это сделал?  
Безжалостно выдранная из стены и продемонстрированная классу плитка сверкала свежей надписью: «Магнето + Профессор = …». Лишенное всякого выражение лица Эрика было лучшим показателем крайней степени его бешенства. Чарльз приготовился было урезонить шутников, но вместо сдавленных смешков услышал чье-то полузадушенное: «Ой-ой-ой».  
– Я жду.  
Похоже, урезонивать следовало самого Леншерра.  
– Эрик, они же просто дети. Не надо…  
– «Свобода означает ответственность», Чарльз. Будем считать, что от теоретической части занятия мы перешли к практической работе. Итак?  
– Это я, – тихо, но отчетливо произнес «подрывник», поднимаясь с места. – Простите, Магнето, это было неуместно.  
– Ты ни о чем не забыл?  
– Простите, Магнето и профессор Ксавье.  
– Извинения приняты. Чарльз?  
– Я не обиделся, Реми.  
– Кто-нибудь еще хочет высказаться на эту тему?  
Гробовое молчание класса, вопреки ожиданиям Чарльза, было пропитано не страхом, а тихим интенсивным восхищением. На то, чтобы добиться от учеников подобных результатов, у Ксавье ушли годы. Леншерру хватило и малости. Это было полное и безоговорочное поражение.


	3. Chapter 3

Поскольку Пьетро был единственным членом Братства, на которого не действовала телепатия, миссия по жизнеобеспечению почетного пленника была возложена на его плечи. Ртуть отнесся к заданию философски, рассудив, что запертый и сытый телепат всяко лучше, чем запертый и голодный. Что до Ксавье, то профессор мог жаловаться на все что угодно, кроме скорости подачи блюд. Официант из Пьетро выходил непревзойденный.  
Со всем прочим дела обстояли несколько хуже.  
– Может быть, вы с папой сходите куда-нибудь? – невинно поинтересовался Ртуть, доставляя очередную тарелку супа, в котором плавала стратегическая пара лавровых листьев. – Вам явно нужно побыть наедине, в смысле, вдвоем.   
– Насколько я понимаю, это была твоя идея, – скрестив руки на груди, вопросил Ксавье, игнорируя обе составляющие визита: материальную и идейную. – Твоему отцу никогда бы не пришло в голову начинать изучение современного кинематографа с картины подобного жанра.  
– Не, это папина идея, – не моргнув, выпалил Пьетро. – Он вестерны любит.  
– Не любит, – отрезал Чарльз, не задумываясь. Вкусы Эрика он знал досконально.  
– Вот папа и сказал, что надо бы тебя к нам пригласить.  
Хитрость не была второй натурой Чарльза, но вполне спасала скользкое положение, когда прочие способности давали сбой.  
– Мы ведь можем поговорить конфиденциально? – поинтересовался он.  
Ксавье знал, что по доброте душевной Пьетро передаст отцу разговор дословно и уже планировал, как этим воспользоваться. Уловка не сработала – Ртуть и тут оказался быстрее.  
– Да не вопрос. Только потом я все папе расскажу. Он разозлится, что ты мной манипулировал. Ты разозлишься, что я в курсе. Вы снова начнете собачиться и в один прекрасный день разберетесь.  
– Пьетро, это – утопия. Мы с твоим отцом совершенно разные люди.  
– Мутанты, – по-эриковски вздергивая подбородок, уточнил Ртуть.  
– И в нашем возрасте прекрасный день – это день, когда ничего не болит.  
– Если не болит у наших врагов, значит, день прошел зря.  
– Ты всегда дословно повторяешь то, что говорит твой отец? – устало спросил Ксавье.  
– Только то, с чем согласен. Я вот точно не буду повторять: «Эрикнет, Чарльзда».  
Профессор вспыхнул, но сдержался.  
– Ты думаешь, что люди сходятся и заводят семьи только потому, что у них есть что-то общее?  
– Я думаю, что в вашем возрасте давно пора объединяться и строить вместе. Даже дети в песочнице знают, что замок получится больше, если он один на всех.  
– Детям в песочнице нечего делить, кроме песка.  
– Ага, сейчас! Теперь видно, что ты прав насчет своего возраста, – искренне возмутился Пьетро. – Песок-то бесплатный. А куличики? А совочки? Самосвал?  
– Полагаю, в твоей песочнице все самосвалы были твоими?  
Пьетро улыбнулся на всю ширину хитрой физиономии.  
– Спорим, в детстве у тебя не было много друзей?  
– Отец тебе сказал?  
– Не он, а тетя Рейвен. Так было или не было?  
– Допустим, нет, – вложив в интонации больше льда, согласился Чарльз. Любые фонетические тонкости, судя по всему, были Пьетро по барабану в силу скорости мышления, но самому Чарльзу страстно хотелось соблюсти хотя бы видимость превосходства. В сложившейся ситуации это был единственный способ поставить Эрика на место.  
– А почему? – дожидаться ответа для Ртути было сродни китайской пытке водой. – Потому что ты не такой как все, и мама все время твердит: «Ты должен скрываться», а как скрываться, когда вокруг одни тормоза, которые стометровку за двенадцать секунд пробегают?  
Впервые за разговор Чарльз почувствовал под ногами твердую почву. У Пьетро явно наболело, а Эрик, извечно поглощенный глобальными проблемами, не разменивался на детали даже в вопросах воспитания собственного отпрыска.  
Хотя стоило бы.  
Придав голосу самое невинное выражение, Чарльз поинтересовался:  
– Пьетро, а твою мать Эрик тоже… похищал? И, видимо, дважды, потому что твоя младшая сестра…  
– У них это было давно, – жизнерадостно отмахнулся Ртуть. – А потом, у папы ведь есть ты.  
Чувствовать себя разорителем семейного очага потенциальных Леншерров оказалось крайне неприятно.  
– Мы с твоим отцом никогда не…  
– Вот видишь. Он тоже твердит: «Мы с Чарльзом то, мы с Чарльзом это…», понимаешь? Вы как семейная пара: куда он, туда и ты.  
– Твой отец специализируется на разжигании конфликтов, а мне приходится их улаживать, – обреченно заметил Чарльз.  
– Это называется «семейный подряд», – беспечно отозвался Пьетро.  
Оказалось, что разговаривать с неподвижной стеной проще, чем со стеной, потенциально способной перемещаться в пространстве со скоростью света.

Первым спасать профессора явился Логан. Оснащенный адамантиевым скелетом, для Эрика Росомаха выделялся среди других мутантов как слон среди сурикатов. Заранее почувствовав приближение гостя, Леншерр галантно вылетел навстречу, дабы предотвратить неминуемость новых разрушений и без того пострадавшего обиталища.  
Росомаха галантности не оценил и с ревом: «Верни Чарльза, сволочь» рванул вперед.  
– Первое правило любой диверсии – это продуманный план, – удерживая Логана в паре метров от себя, заметил Эрик. – Росомаха, ты проиграл уже в тот момент, когда вышел из дверей школы неподготовленным.  
– А ты проиграл в тот момент, когда родился на свет.  
Эрик поморщился.  
– В мире эволюционного неравенства, брат мой, мы с тобой по одну сторону баррикад или, если изволишь, шахматной доски. И людям я не завидую.  
– Это ж надо, сколько разных применений у доски в клеточку, – мрачно восхитился Логан, продолжая висеть в воздухе. – И довод, и повод, бля. Только, братец, тут ты ошибся. Чарльз уже давно в белых ходит, а ты такой черный, что на тебе уже и грязи не разглядеть. Хочешь с ним объединиться, потому что жизнь серенькая? И сам белее не станешь, и его испачкаешь. Говоришь, что любишь – докажи не так, как привык, а так, как правильно. Отпусти.  
Зная крутой нрав Леншерра, Хоулетт приготовился к привычному выкручиванию суставов в сопровождении едких комментариев. Ничего не произошло. Больше того, к костям вернулась подвижность, вроде бы даже наглядно демонстрируя, что и монстрам не чуждо ничто человеческое. Например, раскаяние.  
Между тем Эрик раскаиваться и не собирался. Из всех друзей, воспитанников и просто иждивенцев на белоснежной шее Чарльза Ксавье Логан раздражал Магнето больше других. Следовательно, в рамках операции по завоеванию Чарльза, он заслуживал отдельного внимания.  
– Итак, ты предлагаешь мне невмешательство, – сузив глаза, уточнил Эрик. – Вашу любимую стратегию, которую проповедует профессор. Видишь ли, отличие между ним и большинством из вас, Росомаха, в том, что бездействие для Чарльза – это пытка, которой он сам себя подвергает вопреки всему. А для остальных это – привычный и удобный образ жизни, и его словами вы прикрываете собственную инертность. Твоя кустарная мораль может убедить ребенка, но не надейся, что это сработает со мной.  
Росомаха фыркнул.  
– Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда кто-то из нас тебя достанет.  
Когти свистнули, вспарывая воздух. На полпути до цели Логана крутануло в воздухе и отбросило в сторону, будто рядом проехал «Асела».  
– А вот этого не надо, – сухим и ломким от злости голосом выговорил Пьетро, появляясь рядом с отцом. – Будешь распускать когти, не посмотрю, что ты мне нравишься и что мы с тобой были в деле.  
– Пьетро, в дом, – отчеканил Магнето.  
– И не подумаю, – заартачился Ртуть.  
– Это не просьба и не предложение. Ты мог пострадать.  
– Вот еще! Это ты мог пострадать. Смотри, какие у него когтищи.  
– Они металлические.  
– Да хоть силиконовые.  
Упорно не желая признавать за Леншерром ничего человеческого, Логан полез на рожон.  
– Твоя так называемая любовь – как якорь на шее, Магнето.  
– И к слову о якоре…  
Недобро улыбнувшись, точным движением руки Эрик отправил Логана в сторону Гудзона. Это начинало входить в привычку.

Учить детей Эрика оказалось непомерно сложно. Они легко и охотно реагировали на любую инициативу, однако неистребимый образ Магнето в сознании каждого из них превращал любой урок Чарльза в персональную мазохистскую оргию. Возникало ощущение, что вечный спор лидеров-мутантов бесцветным газом проникал в каждый разговор, отравляя раз и навсегда.  
Чарльз говорил: «Путь насилия приводит лишь к эскалации насилия». Ему отвечали: «Мирный путь неэффективен».  
Чарльз твердил: «Люди и мутанты могут жить в мире». Ему возражали: «Люди всегда ищут повод развязать войну».  
Чарльз предлагал: «Интеграция мутантов в общество возможна, если планомерно готовить почву». И слышал в ответ: «Почва нужна людям. Мутанты – эпифиты».  
Все дети до единого, от мала до велика, повторяли слова Эрика на разные лады, как будто Чарльз говорил через них с самим Леншерром. Либо Магнето промывал своим подопечным мозги, либо они и вправду верили ему настолько истово, что его мировоззрение стало частью их подсознания.  
Хотел бы сам Ксавье похвастаться, что с ним было как-то иначе.  
За вычетом вопросов мутантской политики успехи детей радовали неимоверно. В тепличных условиях профессорского особняка даже самые безнадежные изгои быстро забывали, из какого мира пришли, и начинали вести себя как обычные дети, то есть лениться и халтурить. Ксавье старался не ограничивать сверх меры, направляя и корректируя. Дети Эрика были полноправными членами Братства. Никто не говорил им ложиться вовремя и чистить зубы перед сном. Когда возникала опасность, Магнето принимал на себя удар первым, но все стоящие по обе руки от него были равны и в жизни, и в смерти, будь им десять или сто десять. В этой жутковато логичной системе находилось место всему кроме поблажек. Не было потворства – не возникало и халатности, ведь каждый отвечал за свою голову сам.

– Мсье профессор, это не совсем мое дело, – задержавшись после очередной лекции в дверях, заметил ЛеБо. – Однако позвольте задать вам вопрос.  
Характерный французский акцент не только не портил юного эмпата, но и заставлял всех окружающих девушек экстренно прихорашиваться, едва они слышали томные бархатистые нотки. А порой и не только девушек.  
– Конечно, Реми, – улыбнулся Чарльз.  
ЛеБо выгодно отличался от прочих хотя бы тем, что имел по любому вопросу свое собственное, подчас довольно оригинальное, мнение. По крайней мере, Ксавье не грозил очередной завуалированный разговор про Эрика.  
– Профессор, скажите, почему вы не хотите просто жить? Как живут остальные люди или мутанты. О, я не имею в виду ваше физическое состояние, тем более, что Магнето говорил, что вы можете ходить, если будете принимать лекарство…  
– Мне кажется, мистер Леншерр взял за привычку обсуждать конфиденциальные вопросы публично. Не могу сказать, что я одобряю такое поведение.  
– Люди обычно говорят о том, что их волнует, – пожав плечами, возразил ЛеБо. – Это намного лучше, чем когда они молчат. Как вы молчите.  
– Не все вещи стоит выносить на общее обозрение. У каждого есть секреты, Реми, и каждый имеет право хранить их для себя.  
– Если вы позволите Реми высказать предположение, он сказал бы, что у вас есть секреты от себя самого.  
Чарльз почувствовал, что краснеет. С детства он привык читать чужие мысли так же естественно, как другие люди дышали или принимали пищу. Его собственные оставались неприкосновенными, и это позволяло смотреть на окружающих, исполнившись прощения и понимания. Видя, как другой мутант снимает покровы с его потаенных чувств как шкурку с апельсина, Чарльзу показалось, что он оголяется при всех.  
– Ты ошибаешься, Реми, – вздохнул он, осторожно прикасаясь к сознанию эмпата. – У меня есть своя жизнь, и она ничем не хуже той, которую ведет Братство. Если же ты говоришь о борьбе…  
– Нет, не о ней. Мсье Ксавье, слишком много борьбы в вашей жизни, и вы сами не замечаете, как она подменяет саму жизнь.  
– Эрик… Магнето сказал бы на это, что борьба и есть сама жизнь.  
– Но он пошел вам навстречу, n'est-ce pas?  
Видимо, в этом логове вежливого терроризма любому разговору было суждено превращаться в разговор о Магнето.


	4. Chapter 4

Между тем, сам Магнето, выдержав стратегическую паузу, предстал перед Чарльзом в тот момент, когда телепат окончательно перешел в состояние белого каления.  
– Я могу войти? – поинтересовался Эрик, застывая в дверях аллегорией деликатности.  
Благоприятное впечатление несколько портил неизменный шлем, наглядно демонстрирующий, что добрая воля – понятие растяжимое.  
Чарльз скосил глаза на посетителя.  
– Не думаю, что скажи я нет, это бы тебя остановило.  
– Я временно ограничиваю твою свободу, а не право на личное пространство, – сухо пояснил Эрик.  
Едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы швырнуть в Леншерра чем-нибудь тяжелым и неметаллическим, Ксавье потребовал:  
– Отпусти меня немедленно. Это переходит границы всех возможных приличий.  
– Приличия меня не волнуют.  
– Зато они волнуют меня! Я работаю с детьми, в конце концов.  
– Детям должно быть абсолютно все равно, с кем ты, назовем это, проводишь время вне школы. И мои дети ничем не хуже твоих.  
– Они и не хуже. Они – твои, Эрик, и этим все сказано. Представь, что я притащил бы тебя в школу насильно и заставил учить студентов, скажем, физике. Или химии. Органической.  
– Чарльз, не пытайся изобразить невинность. То, что ты не сделал этого со мной, не означает, что тебе никогда не хотелось этого сделать. И в отношении Росомахи тебя это не остановило.  
– Я не влиял на него! – почти выкрикнул Чарльз.  
– Повлияешь в гипотетическом будущем? В котором мы с тобой, кстати говоря, более чем вместе.  
Чарльз дернулся в протестующем жесте.  
– Джеймс не говорил ни о чем подобном.  
– Хоулетт зовет себя Росомахой, но, кажется, это маленькие и злобные звери с косолапой походкой, которые жрут все подряд. Твой Джеймс упрямее осла и редкий приспособленец, но к счастью ложь ему глубоко противна. Мы говорили о тебе, Чарльз, перед Парижем, и его слова натолкнули меня на определенную логическую цепочку. Моя вина в том, что ее осознание отняло у нас с тобой непростительно много времени.  
– Знаешь, Эрик, – с трудом сдерживая улыбку, произнес Ксавье. – Ты всегда был небанален, но в этот раз превосходишь сам себя. С таким методом ухаживания я сталкиваюсь впервые.  
– За тобой так часто ухаживали мужчины? – нарочито безразлично поинтересовался Леншерр.  
Знай Чарльз его хуже или отвлекись на секунду – и все прошло бы мимо без следа. Складка между бровей как траншея вечной войны с окружающим миром. Непроизвольный жест рукой, вслед которому едва заметно колыхнулась каминная решетка, будто прося о ласке. Когда Магнето переживал, он всегда неосознанно тянулся к своей стихии. Как Чарльз, который мог остаться один разве что в пустыне или любой другой ее аллегории, так и Эрик в мире, построенном из металла, должен был постоянно чувствовать себя в гуще толпы.  
– Нет, но ты не первый, – коротко пояснил Ксавье. – Я плохо понимаю тех, кто влюбляется в представителя пола вместо того, чтобы любить человека.  
– Когда мы познакомились, ты не был так избирателен, – все еще холодно заметил Эрик.  
В качестве новообретенного понятия ревность была беспощадна даже к мастеру магнетизма.  
– Все изменилось, Эрик, – коротко ответил Ксавье.  
Подойдя вплотную и стиснув подлокотники кресла обеими руками, Леншерр наклонился вперед, полностью лишая Чарльза возможности маневра.  
– Потому что впервые в жизни ты полюбил по-настоящему?  
Чарльз едва заметно вздохнул. В этом вздохе смысла для Леншерра прозвучало больше чем в любых словах, сказанных вслух. Все близкие люди – немного телепаты.  
– Потому что жизнь инвалида отличается от жизни обычного человека, Эрик.  
– Ты знаешь, что я никогда себе этого не прощу, – сверля Ксавье обжигающим до костей взглядом, отрезал Леншерр. – И я не говорю, что могу все исправить, но хочу попробовать. Мы с тобой все равно придем к этому, в этом будущем или любом другом, через десять лет или через тридцать. Я не хочу больше ждать. Я хочу изменить будущее и хочу этого сейчас.  
– А что если я не хочу ничего менять, Эрик? У меня есть школа, есть семья, дом, друзья. Все это как стены мой души. Разбив одну стену, ты не сможешь заменить ее другой, а всего лишь разрушишь то, что есть. У тебя есть Братство, последователи, глобальная цель. В твоей жизни нет места для моего мира. Твое желание – это блажь, прихоть, причуда. Эрик, ты найдешь себе новое занятие, и это пройдет.  
– Я хочу тебя, Чарльз.  
Ксавье слышал эти слова много раз. Слышал от взрослых женщин и молоденьких девушек. Слышал от мужчин и видел это яркими сладкими мыслями в их сознании. Но никогда раньше эти слова не падали горячим воском на кожу, не пронзали раскаленной иглой искалеченный позвоночник. Может быть, потому что впервые в жизни Чарльз слышал их как обычный человек, за дверями сознания, вовне чужих мыслей. И казалось, что они идут от сердца, а не от тела.  
Кому как не Чарльзу было знать, что сердце Эрика Леншерра не было выдумкой.  
– Магнето! На нас напали, прорыв периметра!  
Мутант в грубо выкованном шлеме, который, казалось, один весил больше чем весь Чарльз, предпочел проникнуть в комнату сквозь дверь, разнеся ее в клочья. Взгляд, которым он одарил Ксавье, тоже весил не меньше тонны.  
Леншерр резко выпрямился. Мгновенно разгладились морщины у глаз, ушла из позы яростная беззащитность человека, ожидающего приговора. Был Эрик – стал Магнето. Ксавье видел эту перемену многократно и не уставал удивляться, как в человеке могут в полном мире и гармонии уживаться столь разные сущности, если жизненное кредо этого человека – непримиримая война.  
– Прости, Чарльз, продолжим разговор позже, – запахиваясь в плащ, лидер Братства Мутантов вышел из комнаты.  
Дверь за спиной, впрочем, он замуровал наглухо. Вместе со стеной.

Чарльз Ксавье ни разу в жизни не сидел в тюрьме. Более того, сама идея тюремного заключения казалась ему противоестественной. Рожденный в стране, признавшей свободу величайшей ценностью, всех окружающих он измерял по себе, с широкой и беззаботной щедростью вечной юности. Никакая телепатия не могла убедить его в том, что человек, венец творения, может не стремиться к свободе и не ценить ее превыше всего на свете. И мир вокруг Чарльза был щедр на людей, которые с готовностью помогали ему снова и снова утверждаться в своем мнении.  
Более асоциального существа, чем Эрик, представить было сложно. Иногда Чарльзу казалось, что Леншерра стоило бы посадить в тюрьму вопреки любой гуманности, просто за факт существования. Все люди, которых Ксавье знал до него, неуловимо сходились в одном – зависимости от мнения окружающих, в то время как Магнето, казалось, было абсолютно безразлично, что именно думают про него все остальные. Все остальные, кроме самого Чарльза.  
Поначалу он не придавал этому значения. Эрик просил не лезть в его голову – Чарльз не лез, хоть и хотелось. Было интересно и так: словами, взглядами, жестами, как узнают друг друга обычные люди.  
Заглядывая иногда в сознание Леншерра, случайно задевая прикосновением, Ксавье видел внутри все кроме самого себя. Зато видели другие. Видела Рейвен, думая про себя, что с каждым днем они все сильнее и ярче отражаются друг в друге. Видел Хэнк, ненавидевший Эрика как полную противоположность самому себе. Видел и Пьетро, вознамерившийся примирить их то ли между собой, то ли каждого с ним самим.  
Раньше это казалось несущественным. Теперь Чарльз дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы Эрик снова позволил ему заглянуть внутрь. Не изменить – понять. Увидеть себя самого глазами другого. А возможность все никак не представлялась.

Заблокировав дверь, Магнето не взял в расчет окно. Ночью Чарльз проснулся от характерного звука разбитого стекла. Ороро в развевающемся плаще вплыла в комнату, а за ней, плохо различимый в темноте, через подоконник перемахнул Маккой.  
– Профессор, собирайтесь. Мы разобрались с охраной.  
Неделю назад Чарльз готов был истово радоваться любому пути к освобождению. Теперь он с трудом подавил приступ досады.  
– Спасибо, друзья мои. А Эрик?  
– Его здесь нет. И Ртути тоже нет. Все чисто.  
Аккуратно опустив профессора вместе с коляской на землю, спасатели устремились к самолету и, не доходя нескольких метров, рухнули как подкошенные.  
Чужое незнакомое сознание рядом показалось Ксавье зыбким, затянутым алой дымкой и полнящимся тщательно сдерживаемым гневом, чем-то неуловимо похожим на эриков.  
– Кто ты? – спросил он мысленно.  
– Меня зовут Ванда. Тебя я знаю.  
– Ванда? Ты учишься у Эрика?  
Темнота шевельнулась, будто впервые приобретая искренний интерес к происходящему.  
– Нет. Я Ванда Леншерр.

Они молча изучали друг друга через стол. Скольжение по поверхности другого сознания выходило едва ощутимым, проникнуть глубже не позволяла защита с обеих сторон. Чарльзу это напомнило столкновение двух хищников, когда, прицениваясь к силам и возможностям, они кружат около потенциального поля боя.  
Ванда ничем не напоминала Пьетро, но от Эрика в ней было многое. Не от нынешнего богоподобного Магнето, а того бескомпромиссного и яростного мистера Леншерра, который дергал за хвост субмарины как ленивых кошек и устраивал ракетные дожди. Вопреки логике и здравому смыслу, у Чарльза эти воспоминания вызывали устойчивое ощущение ностальгии. С годами Эрик стал консервативнее.  
– Что ты сделала с моими друзьями?  
– Они улетели обратно, решив, что им не удалось тебя найти. В любой дом можно прийти с войной. В нашем доме любая война обернется против тебя.  
– Вы сами ведете войну.  
– Отец говорит, что есть разница между войной за что-то и против чего-то. Мы не разрушаем дома обычных людей, как они делают с другими мутантами.  
– Ты тоже не допускаешь мысли, что твой отец может ошибаться?  
– А Рейвен говорит, что важно не то, кто прав, а то, у кого пушка, – чуть приподняв уголок рта, продолжила девушка.  
– Рейвен тоже учит детей?  
– Нет. Она любит отца.  
Откровенность младших Леншерров, похоже, не ведала ограничений.  
– Хм… хорошо, а Эрик?  
– Зачем ты задаешь вопросы, ответы на которые тебе известны?  
Или ведала.  
– Потому что вы знаете вашего отца лучше меня.  
– Это тоже неправда, – монотонно заметила Ванда. – Тебя задели слова про твою сестру, но ты спокоен там, где дело касается Магнето. Ты уверен в нем даже больше чем в самом себе.  
– Интересно, – уже не сдерживаясь, в сердцах бросил Чарльз. – В этом доме есть хоть кто-нибудь, кому нет дела до нас с Эриком?  
Ванда прикрыла глаза, будто сканируя помещение на наличие коварных отступников от общего дела.  
– Есть. Думаю, Мойре все равно.  
– Мойре МакТаггерт?  
– Нет. Мойра – это собака Лорны. Но имя ей придумывал отец.  
Уронив голову на руки, Чарльз Ксавье застонал в голос.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующей спасать профессора явилась неразлучная пара – Джин и Скотт. Циклоп пылал праведным негодованием, во все стороны хлеставшим из-под защитных очков. Его прекрасная половина, настроенная более скептически, загодя настроилась на худшее и планировала возможные пути к отступлению. В короткой, но яростной схватке победила команда младших Леншерров.  
– Это начинает надоедать, – простонал Пьетро, надевая на Циклопа наручники и устраивая полуобморочную Джин поудобнее. – Нет. Мне это уже надоело. Заняться им больше нечем, что ли? Ты бы на них повлияла.  
Ванда пожала плечами, разглаживая юбку.  
– Отец сказал: «Пусть пытаются».  
– Чтобы ты знала: у папы комплекс вины перед профессором.  
– Почему ты так решил?  
– Тетя Рейвен сказала.  
– Рейвен влюблена в отца, и ей нельзя верить.  
– А, по-моему, ты просто ревнуешь. Стоило бы отвадить их отсюда раз и навсегда. Мелкие же пугаются.  
Противореча словам Пьетро, из окон логова Братства на поле боя взирали десятки любопытных детских глаз, жаждущих победы зла.  
– Они учатся сражаться.  
– Что у вас происходит? – Эрик придирчиво осмотрел детей и, не заметив ущерба, переключил внимание на несостоявшихся агрессоров.  
– Да ничего не происходит, – бодро рапортовал Пьетро. – Все под контролем, всех повязали, только вот непонятно, почему ты не скажешь Ванде поколдовать, чтобы радиоактивная команда заработала коллективный склероз и забыла дорогу к нашему дому.  
– Пьетро имеет в виду расцветку костюмов, – меланхолично пояснила Ванда.  
– Ну, спасибо за перевод с леншерровского на леншерровский.  
Эрик с сомнением изучил пунцового от ярости Скотта.  
– Боюсь, для некоторых из них этот метод может оказаться фатальным. А для вас это – хорошая тренировка. Люди Икс, безусловно, достойные противники.  
Пьетро расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
– И считают нас типа бандитами. Как Бонни и Клайд. Или Джон Диллинджер. И Кровавый Флетчер.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься требовать у них выкуп за профессора? – тоном человека, который заранее готов на все, спросил Эрик.  
– Нет, – выждав целую секунду, ответил Пьетро.  
Идея была посеяна.

–…помимо неприкосновенности личности в числе неоспоримых прав человека мы можем назвать свободу передвижения и выбор места жительства.  
Один из студентов душераздирающе зевнул, и Чарльз на ходу изменил тактику:  
– Свобода слова начинается со свободы мысли, но отнюдь не исчерпывает ее. Допустим, вас чем-то не устраивает политика Магнето.  
Сон в глазах слушателей как отрезало. Взметнулся лес рук. Кто мог, тянул одну, а кто – две и даже три. Чарльз с трудом сдержал торжествующую улыбку.  
– Да, Джон.  
– Профессор, Магнето – наш лидер. Мы поддерживаем его политику.  
– Как любой другой человек, он может ошибаться.  
Лес рук стал гуще.  
– Я слушаю, Даниелла.  
– Профессор, быть членами Братства – наш сознательный выбор. Мы разделяем ответственность за возможные ошибки.  
– А как же ваша собственная свобода воли? Реми?  
– Разве смысл свободы воли не в свободе выбора? Если мы выбираем свой народ, чем наша свобода хуже той, что не признает никаких авторитетов?  
Может быть, идейная база Магнето и включала в себя всего несколько постулатов, зато прочностью обладала алмазной.

– «Добро пожаловать» тут написано не для вас, – заявил Росомаха, преграждая близнецам путь в особняк. – Чего надо?  
– Поговорить, – ответил Пьетро за двоих. – Я вот печенье принес. К чаю.  
– Я тебе что, мисс Марпл?  
– Ну не Эркюль же Пуаро. У тебя вот и усов-то нет.  
Предвосхищая реплику набычившегося Логана, Ванда прошелестела:  
– Мы пришли поговорить о профессоре Ксавье. Вы же хотите его вернуть.

Ученики обступили кухню плотным кольцом, в центре которого за столом сидели старшие и гости.  
– Во-первых, давайте без рук, – буднично заметил Ртуть. – Я все равно быстрее, если кто не в курсе.  
– И на тебя управа найдется, – проворчал Логан.  
– Во-вторых, давайте без оскорблений. Вы добрые, мы злые, или вы – дармоеды, а мы – деловые люди. Без разницы. У нас предложение.  
– Какое? – хватая Логана за руку, чтобы не вырвался, спросила Ороро.  
На фоне джеймсовой ручищи ладошка Шторм смотрелась крошечной, но Росомаха воззрился на нее как на восьмое чудо света и неожиданно для всех затих.  
– Всем нужен профессор, так?  
Несогласных не нашлось.  
– Предлагаю слияние.  
– В каком смысле? – осторожно уточнила Джин, оглядываясь по сторонам. В контексте разговора ее явно смущало присутствие детей.  
– Ну, объединение. Сплочение. Консолидацию.  
Ванда шевельнулась:  
– Пьетро хочет сказать, что поскольку, по сути, мы являемся двумя школами, обучающими мутантов, мы можем договориться между собой и функционировать как единая организация. Вместе мы станем сильнее.  
– Полная чушь, – отрезал Маккой. – Мы – официальная школа для одаренных детей, а у вас подпольная секта вне закона. Хотите легализоваться – сначала ответьте за ваши преступления перед обществом.  
– Да ну? – холодно заметил Ртуть. – Удобная штука закон, когда ей прикрываешься. Вскрыть Пентагон ради светлого будущего, значит, нормально, а защищать тех, кого люди камнями забивают – это сектантство? Дебильная логика.  
Росомаха одобрительно фыркнул. Он тоже считал логику Маккоя дебильной.  
– Пьетро, оставь, они не знают, что это такое. Их никогда не травили, – попросила Ванда.  
– Я знаю, – неожиданно пискнула одних из самых младших девочек. – Вы ведь не плохие, просто вы тоже хотите, чтобы Чарльз с вами дружил.  
– Ага, дружил. Вот как теперь называется… – начал Логан, но под укоризненным взглядом Ороро тему развивать не стал.  
– Короче, вы против.  
– Мы бы хотели узнать, что думает по этому поводу сам Профессор, – осторожно заметила Джин. – Это его идея?  
– Профессор обучает младших членов Братства, – сказала Ванда.  
Ее слова возымели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Ученики разом загомонили, а ошарашенные учителя молча переглянулись, будто посреди стола включился большой таймер обратного отсчета.  
– Она говорит правду, – прошептала Джин.  
– А тебя не учили, что читать чужие мысли без разрешения нехорошо? – пугающе низким голосом спросила Ванда. Кончики ее пальцев заполыхали алым. – Мы пришли с миром, но на агрессию ответим войной.  
– Ладно, – выпалил Ртуть, оглядываясь на сестру. – Не хотите – не надо. Тогда есть выход номер два. Мы готовы вернуть вам профа, если вы заплатите выкуп.  
– В смысле деньгами? – переспросил окончательно сбитый с толку Маккой.  
– Да нафига нам ваши деньги, – возмутился Пьетро. – Мы хотим Церебро.  
– А луну с неба вы не хотите? – задумчиво поинтересовался Логан.  
– Да нафига нам луна? Там пусто и скучно.  
– А Церебро вам нафига? – вскинулся Циклоп.  
– Нормально, я еще должен объяснять свои злодейские планы. Сами догадайтесь.  
– А если мы откажемся? – осторожно поинтересовалась Джин.  
– Ну так мы-то ничего не теряем.  
– Мы можем объявить вам войну, – без особой уверенности объявил Маккой. – Или заявить в полицию о похищении.  
– Как вы думаете, если мы уже четырежды обставили вашу супергеройскую команду, у копов против нас есть хоть какие-то шансы?  
– Мы подумаем, – решила за всех Джин. – Вы же дадите нам подумать?  
Ванда кивнула, соглашаясь. Пьетро тяжко вздохнул. Для него эта фраза означала, что в ближайшую вечность ничего происходить не будет.

– Ты правда этого хочешь? – вместо приветствия спросил Чарльз.  
– Этого?  
– Заняться со мной сексом. Эрик, здесь есть одна проблема чисто технического характера. Сыворотка Хэнка, точнее, ее отсутствие. Без нее ничего не получится, даже если бы я захотел. Не думаю, что тебе понравилось бы заниматься сексом с моим бесчувственным телом.  
Железная выдержка Леншерра, похоже, поддавалась любой закалке, потому что он даже не нахмурился.  
– Ты знаешь, где она хранится?  
– Конечно, знаю.  
– И мы оба знаем мутанта, который может достать любой предмет в рекордно короткий срок, как бы тщательно его не охраняли.  
– Кого ты… Эрик, ты собираешься посылать своего сына за сывороткой, чтобы заняться сексом? Не хочешь заодно предложить ему заскочить в аптеку за печеньем к чаю?  
– Чарльз, я не совсем уверен, что правильно тебя понял…  
– За презервативами! – рявкнул Ксавье сквозь нервный смех. – Не впутывай в это детей, им достаточно и того, что они – мутанты.  
– Так ты согласен?  
– Я этого не говорил. Я сказал «если бы». Это было рассуждение на тему.  
– На тему чего? Чарльз, ты первый заговорил о сексе.  
– Знаешь, забудь о том, что я сказал. Мне следовало бы догадаться, что с твоим практичным подходом к делу ты не будешь задумываться о таких мелочах как прелюдии.  
Проглатывая рвущуюся наружу обидную реплику, Эрик заставил себя присмотреться внимательнее.  
– Ты злишься, Чарльз.  
– Бред какой-то!  
– Нет. Ты боишься. Почему?  
– Потому что это – моя жизнь. Разве не достаточно того, что я делаю для остальных?  
– Меня не интересуют остальные, когда речь идет о нас.  
– Нет никаких «нас», Эрик. И никогда не было.  
– Достаточно! – чуть вверх и резче, и голос Магнето зазвучал так остро, как должен был звучать в юности, еще до их встречи. – Я не позволю тебе повторить то, что ты однажды сделал. Не уйду сам и не дам уйти тебе. Мы пытались быть друзьями и оказались по разные стороны баррикад. Пытались быть врагами и продолжали делать общее дело. Может быть, сойдемся на том, что эти категории просто были созданы не для нас? Разве не ты всегда учил окружающих мыслить масштабнее и расширять границы сознания?  
Переведя дыхание, Чарльз сходу вернулся к прежнему тону.  
– Эрик, есть принципиальная разница между границами сознания и границами моего, прости, анального прохода. Не уверен, что хочу расширять эту… территорию.  
– Чарльз, как ты ко мне относишься на самом деле?  
Ксавье поморщился.  
– Я отвечу, если снимешь шлем.  
– Сниму, если обещаешь, что не попытаешься сбежать.  
– А если попытаюсь?  
– Ты находишься в здании, насквозь пропитанном металлом. Я чувствую каждую унцию этого металла так, как ты ощущаешь чужие сознания. Полагаешь, я не смогу тебя остановить?  
– Полагаю, сможешь, – Ксавье невесело усмехнулся. – Мне просто было интересно услышать твой ответ. Кстати, давно хотел тебя спросить: почему твой шлем блокирует мои способности и ничего не делает с твоими? Ты ведь управляешь мутацией с помощью сознания, а в шлеме твой разум должен быть заблокирован. И что будет, если я его надену?  
– Мы переходим к ролевым играм? – полусерьезно поинтересовался Эрик.  
– У нас с тобой и так что ни день, то ролевые игры, – неодобрительно заметил Ксавье. – Вот скажи мне, какой реакции ты от меня ждал? Стокгольмского, мать его, синдрома?  
– По крайней мере, теперь есть надежда, что ты меня выслушаешь.  
– Надежда? – почти взвыл Чарльз. – Эрик, черт тебя дери, я и так все это время тебя слушал. Никто другой не слушал тебя так, как я.  
– Никто, – кивнул Леншерр. – Это верно. Однако остальных я заставлял не только слушать себя, но и поступать по-моему. А ты, слушая, продолжал настаивать на своем.  
– Это – прерогатива любого свободного человека.  
– Ослиное упрямство? – светски приподняв бровь, осведомился Магнето.  
– Не пытайся исказить факты. То, что на тебя снизошло просветление, не отменяет всего того, что ты натворил.  
– Будем считаться?  
– Отлично, – окончательно взбеленившись, Ксавье подался вперед. – Теперь ты скажешь, что когда мы встретились после тюрьмы, я погряз в алкоголизме и радужных хипповских мечтах?  
– Нет, Чарльз.  
Эрик опустился на пол перед креслом.  
– Я скажу, что бояться больше не нужно.  
И снял шлем.


	6. Chapter 6

Если долго пытаешься проникнуть в наглухо закрытое помещение и в отчаянии начинаешь вышибать дверь плечом, когда она, наконец, распахивается, по инерции не просто попадаешь внутрь, а влетаешь с ускорением. Дверь в сознание Леншерра отворилась, и Чарльз вторгся в него, не разбирая дороги. Эрик вздрогнул как от удара, но больше ничем себя не выдал.  
– Прости, – рефлекторно попросил Ксавье.  
– Я сделал то, что ты хотел, – по голосу Леншерра будто прошла трещина. – Твоя очередь.  
Желание Эрика остро било в висок, пульсируя в каждом миллиметре сознания. Для него все ипостаси Ксавье были равны, все одинаково дороги. Был там и страх, даже ужас не успеть отнять его, Чарльза, у вечности. Была и любовь, которая прощала все сказанное и сделанное так, как сам Чарльз, наверное, еще не умел прощать. Нужно было что-нибудь сказать, что-то важное и судьбоносное для обоих, но Ксавье медлил, пытаясь отыскать в памяти Эрика хоть одно подтверждение своим прежним обвинениям. «Причуда», «блажь», «прихоть» – слова взрывались как мыльные пузыри, не выдерживая давления правды.  
– Эрик… у тебя же дети.  
– У тебя тоже, Чарльз.  
– Твои собственные дети.  
– Ты можешь называть их как тебе угодно: членами Братства, преступниками, террористами, но мои дети не трусы и не эгоисты.  
Большую часть своей сознательной жизни Чарльз Ксавье был телепатом, и в силу этого знал как никто другой, сколько теряют остальные люди, способные получать от окружающих лишь слова. Как будто у них было напрочь атрофировано одно из чувств. Мысли Эрика, сильнее и ярче слов, подтверждали: «Он прав, прав».  
– Я выполнил свое обещание, – повторил Магнето, повышая голос.  
Мысленная связь не разорвалась, когда он поднялся на ноги, но сознание отдалилось, наполняясь гневом. Яростью, но не сомнением, и в этом был весь Эрик, готовый всегда идти до конца: по воде, по воздуху, по раскаленному пеплу, в котором другие сгорали заживо.  
Чарльз не был готов идти по пеплу.  
– Ты единственный человек из всех, кого я знаю, способный заставить меня полностью пересмотреть мои взгляды. Ты угроза всему, что я знаю. Уступить тебе означает отказаться от того, во что я верю.  
– Ты снова неправ, – когда Эрик хотел, его голос мог звучать обманчиво мягко. – Я всего лишь способен заставить тебя посмотреть на самого себя. Последний раз: что ты чувствуешь ко мне на самом деле, Чарльз?  
Спорить с Эриком всегда было нелегко. С таким Магнето, поставившим во главу привычного принципа «все или ничего» его, Чарльза, практически невозможно.  
– Я знаю, что это ошибка, – прошептал Ксавье и поднес руку к виску. – Ты отпустишь меня сейчас и не будешь преследовать. Дашь мне вернуться в школу. И забудешь… этот разговор.  
Вопреки всему приносить Эрика в жертву во второй раз оказалось не легче, чем впервые.

– Вы согласились отдать им Церебро?  
– Вы, правда, их учили?  
– Мы будем с ними сливаться?  
Шквал вопросов мог бы сбить профессора с ног своей интенсивностью. Кресло было устойчивее во многих смыслах.  
– Все в порядке, вам не о чем волноваться, – улыбаясь и раздавая рукопожатия направо и налево как популярная кинозвезда, Чарльз пробирался в сторону кабинета, попутно считывая «как», «почему» и «зачем», поступавшие от учеников.  
Подсознательно он ждал и почему-то надеялся, что уйти ему не дадут. Что на полдороге его остановят и потребуют вернуться обратно. Что, на худой конец, войдя в особняк, он первым делом увидит в дверях разъяренного Магнето, который потребует ответа за содеянное.  
Никто не остановил его, а в особняке не нашлось ни одного постороннего сознания. Только дети и учителя, встревоженные его отсутствием, родные, знакомые и привычные. И вместе с ожидаемым теплом возвращения домой профессор Ксавье неожиданно для себя ощутил жгучее недоумение. Неужели без его вмешательства здесь ничто не было способно измениться самостоятельно?  
Первой неладное почувствовала Джин.  
– Вы в порядке, профессор?  
И «да», и «нет» были бы одинаковой неправдой. Чарльз ответил честно.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Может быть, мы можем вам помочь?  
– Нет. Спасибо. Все будет хорошо.  
Произнести это вслух было гораздо проще, чем поверить в сказанное самому.

Тонкие пальцы Эммы Фрост казались ледяными даже без алмазного облачения. Строгой необходимости в прикосновении к виску Эрика не было, и оба это знали.  
– Он повлиял на тебя, – Эмма пожала плечами, и на аскетичных металлических стенах заиграли отсветы хрустальных брызг от ее одеяния. – Попросил отпустить его. Если это можно назвать просьбой. Ты хочешь знать, о чем был разговор?  
– Ты, видимо, уже знаешь, – бесстрастно констатировал Эрик.  
– Нет. Но это не означает, что я не ознакомилась с ситуацией в целом.  
– Хорошо.  
– Что еще ты хочешь узнать? Твой друг профессор всегда отличался изрядной вольностью в вопросе толкования таких понятий как «свобода воли» и «допустимое вмешательство».  
– Я не просил тебя давать оценку ситуации.  
– Да. Ты попросил телепата, которому не доверяешь, выяснить, как именно тобой манипулировал телепат, которому ты доверяешь. Эрик, ты всегда отличался способностью выбирать себе оригинальных знакомых, но на твоем месте я бы всерьез пересмотрела приоритеты.  
– У каждого из нас свое оружие, Эмма.  
– Ты собираешься его оправдывать? Впрочем, я не удивлена. Позволь лишь напомнить, что он бросил не только тебя. Я слышу как дети по нему скучают. Впрочем, не думаю, что профессор Ксавье вспомнил о них, когда приказывал тебе оставить его в покое. Что не удивительно: если дети недостаточно хороши для того, чтобы обучаться в его привилегированной теплице для экзотической рассады…  
– Достаточно!  
По зеркально гладкой поверхности стола прошла волна, отразив руку Магнето, выброшенную вперед в протестующем жесте и вскинувшуюся навстречу Эмму, охваченную алмазной броней.  
– Чарльз сделал для мутантов больше, чем любой из нас!  
– Ты сделал больше, Эрик. И в отличие от профессора, все камни тоже доставались тебе. Интересно, твой Чарльз понимает, что существование его школы возможно только благодаря тебе? И то, что не будь тебя, все их оружие и вся их агрессия моментально обернулись бы против его прекрасного заведения? Или в его идеальном мире зло причиняют только тем, кто этого заслуживает?  
– Мир Чарльза не идеальнее твоего, Эмма. Но у вас разные идеалы.  
– Рада слышать: ты признаешь, что они у меня есть.  
– Я никогда не относился к тебе пренебрежительно.  
– Знаю, Эрик, – Эмма лукаво наклонила голову, изучая собеседника. – Но есть только один человек, к которому ты относишься лучше, чем он того заслуживает.

Ночью пришла Рейвен. Чарльз узнал ее сразу, как узнал бы среди сотен тысяч, лишь прикоснувшись к сознанию, насквозь родному и столь же чуждому. Он знал, что люди, которые уходят от нас, никогда не возвращаются обратно прежними. В случае с Мистик эти перемены стоили ему близкого человека.  
Душа взорвалась радостью, преждевременной, потому что рассудок твердил: «Рано, слишком рано». Рейвен не стала прятаться в чужом теле, а белое платье с высокими вертикальными разрезами неожиданно смотрелось не флагом капитуляции и даже не манифестом невинности, а знаменем победы над прошлым.  
– Здравствуй, Чарльз, – Мистик наклонилась, невесомо прикасаясь к виску Ксавье.  
Чарльз поймал ее руку.  
– Я так рад тебя видеть, – сестре, в отличие от Эрика, сказать эти слова было можно. Нужно было только добавить: – Ты пришла из-за Магнето?  
– Нет, Чарльз. Из-за тебя. Эрик справится сам.  
Чарльз горько усмехнулся:  
– Считаешь, что не справлюсь я?  
– А ты справляешься? – в истинном облике голос сестры резал слух.  
– Рейвен, я жил без помощи Эрика много лет. Полагаю, что справлюсь с этой задачей и дальше. Или ты тоже присоединишься к сонму последователей Магнето, которые считают, что я должен стать его очередной комнатной собачкой?  
Губы Рейвен тронула улыбка.  
– Если ты говоришь про Мойру, то она ньюфаундленд.  
Ксавье устало вздохнул.  
– Кажется, я что-то пропустил. Откуда все это взялось: свои дети, дети Братства, дом Магнето, собаки? Может быть, и у тебя есть дети, а я об этом не знаю?  
– Нет, детей нет. Все просто, Чарльз. Можно бороться и жить одновременно. Одно не исключает другое.  
Раздражение поднялось со дна души как песок, потревоженный прибоем.  
– Ты тоже считаешь, что мы просто обязаны быть вместе. Интересно, кто-нибудь удосужится поинтересоваться, что я сам думаю по этому поводу?  
– Эрик? – уточнила Рейвен.  
– Эрик не спрашивал. Он поступил как привык поступать, взяв себе то, что, как он считает, принадлежит ему.  
– Тебя? – холодно поинтересовалась Мистик. В тигриных глазах иглами сверкнули золотые искры.  
Двусмысленность вопроса дошла до Чарльза не сразу, а когда дошла, он жгуче покраснел.  
– Ничего не было? – так же бесстрастно поинтересовалась сестра. – Трудно поверить.  
– В то, что твой брат – инвалид? – не сдерживаясь, резанул по живому Чарльз.  
– Не думаю, что ты исключил такой способ использования сыворотки Хэнка. Хотя вряд ли сам Хэнк об этом догадывается.  
– Вы что, сговорились?  
– Вряд ли, – Рейвен снова улыбнулась, но на этот раз в улыбке не было ни капли тепла. – Учитывая то, что Эрик просил меня не приходить к тебе.  
– Но ты здесь.  
– Я же сказала, что пришла ради тебя. Ради него я бы осталась дома.  
Если слова – это оружие, то в умелых руках они обретают истинную силу. И лишь в руках тех, кто дорог, они способны ранить смертельно.  
– Милая, у тебя был дом, – еле слышно прошептал Чарльз.  
– Эрик говорит, что дом – это место, в котором тебя принимают таким, какой ты есть.  
– Эрик пытался тебя убить.  
– Я помню об этом, Чарльз. Но вряд ли ты знаешь, сколько раз он спасал мне жизнь до и после этого.  
– Жизнь, которую сам подвергал опасности?  
– Вопреки твоему предположению, у Эрика есть лишь один домашний питомец, и та собака. Другие ему ни к чему. Он не заставлял нас становиться членами Братства.  
Осознание полыхнуло ослепительной вспышкой, и все сразу встало на свои места.  
– Ты влюблена в него.  
Рейвен встретила взгляд Чарльза не моргая.  
– Многие влюблены. Тебя это удивляет? Разве ты сам не влюблен?  
– Скажу, что нет – ты ответишь, что ошибаюсь?  
– А я считала Эрика упрямым, – смех Рейвен разлился по кабинету, заполняя пространство.  
Чарльз едва улыбнулся в ответ. От сознания сестры исходили волны непривычной зрелой уверенности.  
– Я не во всем одобряю методы Магнето, но могу понять, почему он пытался настоять на своем таким образом. Разве тебе самому не странно, что свобода выбора превращается в твоих руках в его отсутствие?  
– Отсутствие?  
Неожиданно для сестры Чарльз захохотал. Смех был горьким, легким и сухим, как опавшие осенние листья.  
– Я уже давно выбрал, Рейвен, как ты не понимаешь? Считаешь, что я не думал об Эрике? Не хотел быть с ним? Я все знал задолго до того, как мысль об этом только начала зарождаться в его сознании. Я видел, как эта мысль росла и захватывала его. Знаю все этапы роста, через которые она прошла. Я стоял рядом, когда она слабела и становилась сильнее. Чувствовал, как Эрик пытался отрицать ее и как цеплялся за нее, считая последним приютом. Я знаю о ней больше, чем знает сам Эрик, потому что знаю за нас двоих. Делать наполовину – все равно, что не делать вовсе. Быть с Магнето значит одобрять то, что он творит. Отношения без поддержки стоят недорого. Я могу изменить его так, чтобы война перестала быть смыслом его жизни, но тогда он перестанет быть тем, кого я люблю.  
Несколько долгих секунд Рейвен потрясенно молчала. Потом она очнулась и спросила:  
– Эрик знает об этом?  
Чарльз пожал плечами. Они касались невесомыми, будто сказанное покинуло их сброшенным грузом.  
– А зачем ему об этом знать? Я не хочу становиться очередной его войной. Пусть все остается как есть.

Церебро пропал, когда все спали. Утром Хэнк Маккой, совершая ежедневный обход, вооружившись чашкой бескофеинового кофе, обнаружил на месте привычной круглой двери идеально ровную металлическую пластину. Взломав ее, доктор попал в совершенно пустое помещение, похожее на один из залов брюссельского атомиума. Не нашлось ни единого следа зверского взлома и оставалось совершенно непонятным, как всем известный металлокинетик мог извлечь Церебро из-под земли, не повредив при этом верхние помещения. В вопросах вандализма Магнето аккуратностью, как известно, не отличался, шла ли речь о президентском бункере или, скажем, о мемориальном стадионе имени Роберта Ф. Кеннеди.  
На экстренно созванном совещании Люди Икс были озабочены поиском виноватого. Склонялись ли мнения в пользу Магнето, Ртути или Алой Ведьмы, все были единодушны в том, что виновник, кем бы он ни был – Леншерр. А главным леншерроведом команды единогласно был признан профессор Ксавье.  
Между тем Чарльз не спешил высказывать свое мнение. Он выслушивал, давал выговориться и как истинный командир общемутантского корабля, взял слово последним.  
– Очевидно, что произошедшее, скорее всего, связано с Братством. Однако, мы не будем делать поспешных выводов, пока не разберемся в ситуации. Итак, мой план…


	7. Chapter 7

Новая пристройка к логову была большой, полушаровидной и металлической. Дети сгрудились вокруг, обмениваясь версиями.  
– Обсерватория? – предположила романтичная Даниелла.  
– Ни фига, – возразил Мортимер. – Я ее всю облазал, она без швов.  
– Может, оружие? – с надеждой протянул Джон. – Трах-бабах, и Черный дрозд всмятку.  
– Если это и оружие, оно точно для Магнето, – тоном «я все знаю и горжусь этим» заявила Лорна.  
– А если в нем проделать дыру? – предложил практичный Реми.  
– Я вам проделаю дыру, – Пьетро светился от радости как свеженачищенный цент. – Подумайте вот о чем, юные падаваны. Если что-то где-то появляется, значит где-то что-то…  
– Плохо лежало, – вполголоса произнес опытный Реми.  
– Именно! – Пьетро собственническим жестом похлопал Церебро по металлическому боку. – Значит, пусть лежит здесь.  
– А что это? – пискнул кто-то из младших.  
– Инкубатор для апгрейда мутантов, – лучисто улыбаясь, соврал Ртуть.  
– Это – Церебро, – Ванда возникла за спиной брата бесшумно, и Пьетро подскочил на месте, теряя четкие очертания. – Теперь он у нас как выкуп за профессора.  
Не дожидаясь, когда стихнут восхищенные возгласы, Ртуть вполголоса поинтересовался у сестры:  
– Папа в курсе?  
– Он с Эммой.  
– В смысле, они… – Пьетро изобразил руками процесс, напоминающий лепку снежков.  
– Они разговаривают, – бесстрастно уточнила Ванда. – Не бойся, я скажу ему сама.  
– Я не боюсь! – возмутился Ртуть. – Просто он может психануть как он любит, а профессора-то нет.  
– Профессора никогда нет, – парировала Ванда. – По крайней мере, когда он нужен отцу.  
– Ну, так я над этим и работаю. Миру – мир, детям – сладкое, мутантам – свободу, папе – Чарльза.  
– А когда профессор вернется? – с надеждой спросила Даниелла.  
– Теперь есть шанс, что он здесь даже поселится. Вместе со всеми своими иксами и игреками.

Когда близнецы вошли в комнату, отец стоял спиной к двери. Мерно покачивались шарики маятника Ньютона, но идиллия была обманчивой. За внешней упорядоченностью могла скрываться любая правда, и ее знание не обязательно приносило счастье.  
– Я не спрашиваю вас, зачем вы это сделали, – не оборачиваясь, отчеканил Магнето. – Я хочу знать, как.  
– Дело было так… – начал Пьетро.  
– Короче.  
– Это – пожалуйста. Мы им ультиматум, они – думать, а тут проф сбежал, ну, мы и сделали все по быстрому.  
– Не настолько короче.  
Ванда скользнула вперед из-за плеча брата.  
– Мы предложили отпустить Чарльза в обмен на Церебро. Поскольку он сбежал, мы забрали выкуп, как и договаривались.  
– Как, а не зачем, Ванда.  
Магнето обернулся. То ли сказывалась игра света, то ли усталость и разочарование сделали свое дело – его лицо казалось старше и суше, будто снятое с фрески. Близнецы переглянулись, и Ванда едва заметно качнула головой. Они знали, что Магнето не позволял жалость себе и не проявлял ее к другим.  
– Я изменила реальность, – выпалила девушка, разом теряя по-отцовски величественную уверенность. Расширившиеся глаза выдали истинный возраст, а рука судорожно сжала край юбки, комкая алую ткань.  
Насупившийся Пьетро шагнул к ней, непривычно медленно и плавно. Он больше не боялся.  
– Это была моя идея, отец. Я попросил сестру помочь. Если будешь ругаться, ругай меня.  
– Нет, Пьетро. Мы сделали это вместе.  
– Хватит, – Магнето устало поднял руку. – Что еще ты изменила?  
– Больше ничего. Только Церебро теперь у нас.  
– И вы считаете, что это приведет профессора Ксавье в наш дом?  
– Ну, да, – Пьетро заулыбался, все еще продолжая упираться плечом в плечо Ванды. – Если по-другому не выходит, надо обеспечить вам явки.  
– И если вы будете видеться чаще, Чарльз поймет, что он ошибался, – добавила Ванда.  
– Количество далеко не всегда переходит в качество, – криво усмехнувшись, произнес Эрик. Это была фраза в лучших традициях уроков морали профессора Ксавье.  
Пьетро открыл рот, но Ванда неожиданно для всех успела быстрее.  
– Ты не хочешь, чтобы он возвращался?  
Эрик снова отвернулся. Металлические шарики споткнулись, теряя ритм. Голос звучал все так же бесстрастно.  
– Больше никому не говорите, что это сделали вы. Достаточно конфликтов из-за нашего непонимания. Помните о том, что мы все боремся за общее дело.  
– Ну уж нет, – Пьетро рванулся вперед, возникая перед лицом отца. – Чтобы эти пижоны опять твердили: «Магнето плохой, Магнето террорист, давайте сядем в кружок и будем осуждать Магнето». Пусть знают, что Магнето не один.  
Впервые за разговор Эрик искренне улыбнулся. Нечастый гость на лице Леншерра, улыбка неловко ткнулась в уголки губ, задела глаза и тут же спряталась, будто испугавшись собственной смелости.  
– Не важно, знают они или нет. Знает Чарльз, и этого достаточно.  
Имя прозвучало как невольная ласка. Пьетро услышал и ринулся изображать постороннюю активность. Получалось у него ничуть не хуже, чем взаправду.  
– Может, мы пока что-нибудь в темпе организуем? Ну, там вербовку или: «Эй, мутанты всего мира, выслушайте эксклюзивное обращение президента Леншерра». Эмма ведь тоже может пользоваться Церебро, так?  
– Те, кому это нужно, придут сами, Пьетро. Остальные нам не нужны.  
– Ну, Чарльза-то мы выкрали…  
Ванда обреченно вздохнула. Желанию Пьетро помогать порой не хватало тормозов так же отчаянно, как и ему самому. К счастью, Магнето понимал это не хуже нее.  
– Склонение к сожительству не является вербовкой, – подавив смешок, заметил Эрик. – И наоборот.  
Чувствуя, как усиленно заработала мысль брата, Ванда поспешно произнесла:  
– Чарльз нам нравится, отец. И Лорна сказала, что хочет за него замуж, а для нее сейчас это высшая похвала. Последним такой чести удостоился Реми.  
Видимость нормальной жизни выглядела почти правдоподобно. Детали, выбиваясь из общей картины, совсем не резали глаз. В бурной и яростной картине мира, построенного Магнето, нашлось место и для тихой гавани. Всего одной, зато для нескольких кораблей.

– Ничего не получается, – скупой на эмоции Хэнк со всей души ударил генератор кулаком. – На сотворение мира и то ушла неделя, а ты хочешь, чтобы я построил целую вселенную за один день.  
– Я не говорил, что мы сделаем. Я сказал: мы попробуем.  
От каждой новой попытки голова Чарльза болела все больше. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на безлично блестящую поверхность усилителя. Любой металл напоминал о Магнето, о котором вспоминать не хотелось. После пропажи Церебро прошло целых три дня, а Леншерр так и не объявился, ни словом, ни действием не обнаружив свою причастность к новому похищению и не высказывая никакой заинтересованности в судьбе самого Ксавье.  
– Ты же сконструировал его однажды, – в сотый раз повторил Чарльз.  
Хэнк сжал кулаки.  
– Тогда у меня все для этого было. Финансирование. Ресурсы. Редкие металлы, Чарльз. Да одна электроника требует не меньше трех дней, а я пытаюсь собирать микросхемы на колене. Я – ученый, а не волшебник.  
Ксавье вздохнул. Все было ясно без слов.  
– Скажи как есть, Хэнк.  
– Я уже сказал: ничего не выйдет.  
– Ничего не выйдет без…  
– Без Магнето не выйдет построить Церебро заново. Теперь ты доволен?  
Чарльз отвернулся. Ему казалось: если эти слова произнесет кто-то другой, станет легче. Надежда не оправдалась, а место легкости заняла обреченность. Все дороги вели к Эрику. Это было единственное место на свете, куда действительно хотелось идти, и единственное, куда идти было нельзя ни в коем случае.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что без его способностей мы бы не создали Церебро таким совершенным, – сварливо заметил Хэнк.  
Как человек, тративший всю свою жизнь на благо науки, он относился к Леншерру, понимавшему физику и химию интуитивно, со жгучей и вполне понятной ревностью.  
– Если кто-то и мог полностью уничтожить Церебро, то это Магнето. Я только не могу понять, зачем ему это понадобилось. Он ничего не делает без причины.  
«Причина перед тобой», – яростно подумал Чарльз. Вслух он говорил гораздо тише.  
– Я не совсем уверен, что Церебро уничтожен, Хэнк. В этом действительно нет никакого смысла. Эрик не меньше нашего хочет, чтобы мутанты были под защитой.  
– Тогда почему его дети требовали Церебро в качестве выкупа за тебя?  
– Его дети… – механически повторил Чарльз. – Что ты сказал? Повтори, пожалуйста.  
Маккой повторил.  
– Ну, конечно, – Ксавье просветлел лицом. – Как же я не догадался раньше?  
– Догадался о чем? – спросил вконец озадаченный Маккой.  
– Мне нужен Черный дрозд. И хорошая компания.

Джеймс Хоулетт никогда не отличался долготерпением. Говорят, с годами к человеку приходят мудрость и спокойствие. Мудрость и вправду пришла, а вот с ее подругой отношения все не складывались. То ли Логан ухаживал недостаточно упорно, то ли они изначально не были созданы друг для друга. Так или иначе, уже на следующий день после возвращения профессора Росомаха узнал, куда пропал Церебро. Через два дня он выяснил, что вокруг нет регулярной охраны. На третий день его засек Ртуть.  
При виде довольной и нахальной физиономии под художественным беспорядком пепельных волос Логану захотелось взвыть. Избиение детей никак не входило в его планы.  
– Тут он, тут, – довольно заметил Пьетро. – Все по-честному. Вам – профессора, нам – Церебро. Как и договаривались.  
– Хрен мы договорились, – рявкнул Росомаха. – Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем он вам нужен?  
– Круто. Просветишь? А то я сам еще не решил.  
– Хватит придуриваться, – Росомаха коротко рубанул воздух когтями перед лицом мальчишки, с удовольствием отмечая, что тот дернулся назад, а не полез на рожон. – Профессор не встанет на сторону твоего отца даже если ты поочередно похитишь всех его учеников, вытащишь из его особняка мебель и взломаешь его банковский счет. Знаешь, что такое «дух противоречия»?  
– Точняк. Это когда детям говорят: «Не суйте пальцы в розетку», а они все равно суют. Круто же!  
Росомаха невольно проникся сочувствием к Магнето.  
– Ты из-за этого такой шустрый? – проворчал он.  
Ртуть заулыбался еще шире.  
– Не, я тогда еще с мамой жил.  
– А потом решил пожить с папой-террористом? Лучше б ты с матерью оставался. И сестер за собой не тащил.  
– Я и не тащил! – возмутился Пьетро. – Мы вместе так решили. Все равно дома было небезопасно.  
– Что, копы на крючок взяли? – спросил Логан.  
Разговор все больше напоминал консультацию трудного подростка дерьмовым психологом, и это начинало бесить.  
– Да нет, полиция ни при чем, – Пьетро распрямил плечи и вздернул подбородок. – Они сказали: «Несчастный случай».  
Логан почуял неладное.  
– Постой, хочешь сказать, что твоя мать…  
– Да не бегу я никуда, – Ртуть пнул землю носком ботинка. – Ее убили, ясно? Хотели нас, только я сестер на ярмарку повел. Мама сказала: «У меня дела, идите одни, уже большие». Она нас, наверное, защищала…  
Росомаха знал, что он не силен в утешениях, поэтому даже пытаться не стал. Леншерр-младший и не выглядел скорбящим, скорее, злым. Как сам Магнето, который всегда умел мстить и не умел предаваться горю. В этом, пожалуй, Росомаха придерживался с ним одного мнения.  
– Люди? – коротко спросил Логан.  
– Уже нет, – отрезал Ртуть. – Когда папа узнал, он всех нашел. Сказал: «Просто несколько несчастных случаев».  
От оскала Пьетро даже ко всему привыкшему Логану стало жутковато. Если Чарльз знал, а профессор любил умалчивать, делясь со своими последователями лишь первостепенной информацией, у него был еще один серьезный повод осуждать Магнето. Еще Росомаха подозревал, что сам поступил бы так же, как Леншерр. Иногда Джеймсу казалось, что и благородство профессора длится лишь до тех пор, пока беда не затронула кого-то действительно важного для Ксавье.  
– Вы поэтому пришли к Магнето? – уточнил он.  
– Сначала да. А куда нам было идти, в полицию, что ли? Полиция таких как мы не любит. Мама всегда говорила: «Папа в восторге не будет, если что, но не прогонит».  
– Выходит, она и про Чарльза с Магнето знала? – спросил Логан, обещав себе ничему не удивляться.  
– Да не больше нашего, – отмахнулся Пьетро. – Прикинь, а мне приглашение пришло из его школы. Типа я избранный. «Мистер Максимофф, рады вам сообщить…», и все такое. Я его на стенку повесил. Кажется.  
Росомаха хмыкнул. Леншерр-младший начинал нравиться не меньше, чем раздражать.  
– А свести ты их тогда зачем решил?  
Пьетро посмотрел на него как смотрят на непонятливого ребенка.  
– А ты почему живешь с Чарльзом?  
Логан хотел было ругнуться на очередную скользкую инсинуацию, но передумал. Ртуть говорил всерьез.  
– Твой отец в одном прав: такие как мы должны держаться вместе.  
– И все? – подозрительно уточнил Пьетро. – Врешь ведь.  
– Не вру. Сам посмотри, кто живет в особняке. А все взрослые идут к твоему отцу блистать на телеэкране.  
– Это потому, что добру чужда харизма. «Я злой и творю добро» звучит гораздо круче, чем «я добрый и творю добро».  
– Парень, ты не творишь добро, ты клептоман.  
– Ага. И я помог всем таким из себя хорошим вам вытащить папу из тюрьмы. И кто тут крайний?  
Логика у Леншерра-младшего несомненно присутствовала, хоть и довольно своеобразная.  
– Крайний всегда твой отец, потому что ему больше всех надо. Сейчас вот ему сдался Чарльз. Только он не понимает, что в единоличное пользование Ксавье все равно ему не достанется.  
– Слушай, мужик, профессор сидел здесь почти месяц, и его все устраивало.  
Логан вздохнул: кажется, они опять вернулись к тому, с чего начали.  
– Значит, Церебро вы не отдадите?  
– Он твой, что ли?  
– Его Маккой с профессором построили.  
– Поправочка: Маккой с профессором и с папой. Так что треть Церебро наша. Будем пилить?  
– А потом что?  
– Я семью хочу, ясно? – отрезал Ртуть, придвигаясь к Логану почти вплотную. Теперь отшатнулся сам Росомаха. – Чтобы папа перестал вздыхать каждый раз, когда звучит имя профа. Чтобы все как у всех: Рождество, день отца, Хэллоуин.  
– Последовательность хорошая, – хмыкнул Логан.  
– У папы ничего этого не было, зато у Чарльза было, – распаляясь, продолжил Ртуть. – Вот пусть покажет. Они же с папой друг друга любят, просто скорее убьются, чем признаются. Как в этом фильме про гору: жили, жили, а потом все просрали.  
За потоком слов у Логана кончились аргументы. Зло, не в пример сказкам, выходило из Пьетро неважное. Зато и добро в лице самого Росомахи пока оставляло желать лучшего.  
– Я тебе помогу, – не оставляя себе времени на колебания, сказал Логан. Пьетро радостно вскинулся, и Росомаха поспешил добавить: – Только заткнись на минуту.  
Пьетро надулся. Запала хватило ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы Логан успел почувствовать себя бездушным монстром.  
– Только учти: мы можем сколько угодно толкать их друг к другу, но пока Чарльз не определится, ни хрена не выйдет.  
– Значит, будем определять Чарльза, – с готовностью согласился Ртуть.


	8. Chapter 8

– Здравствуй, Эрик.  
Голос Чарльза обладал удивительным свойством наполнять пространство, становясь почти материальным. Магнето поднял голову, жадно скользя глазами по знакомым чертам. Профессор выдержал взгляд не мигая и шагнул вперед, сокращая расстояние. Эрик непонимающе нахмурился, все еще продолжая смотреть, потом лицо окаменело, вырезая и отбрасывая прочь все человеческое.  
– Здравствуй, Мистик.  
Фигура профессора дрогнула, теряя форму и меняя очертания.  
– Как ты догадался?  
– Ты движешься по-другому.  
– А ты по-другому смотришь на него. Это выдает тебя больше, чем все остальное вместе взятое.  
– Мне нечего скрывать. Что ты хотела?  
Рейвен опустилась в кресло.  
– Я была у Чарльза.  
Теперь Магнето смотрел на нее саму, и взглядом можно было сбить с ног.  
– Мы говорили о тебе, Эрик. Знаю, ты был против. Я сделала это ради Чарльза.  
Взгляд стал еще жестче. Рейвен повела плечом.  
– Люди думают, что если я оборотень, у меня нет своего лица. Если ты металлокинетик, тебя не интересуют другие материи. Или если Чарльз телепат, в его собственной голове все разложено по полочкам.  
– Меня не интересует, что думают люди.  
– Зато это живо интересует Чарльза.  
– Что тебе нужно, Рейвен?  
– От тебя? – глаза Мистик подернулись золотом. – От тебя мне ничего не нужно. Согласись, когда милые и слабые питомцы вырастают, их очарование также остается в прошлом.  
– Если брат обидел тебя, иди и разберись с ним сама.  
– Чарльз? Я говорила про тебя, Эрик. Думаю, ты довольно хорошо знаешь моего брата. Хорошо, но недостаточно. Как давно ты был слабым?  
– Когда тебя не было на свете, – недобро улыбнулся Леншерр. – И свидетелей нет в живых.  
– А теперь представь, что не все мутанты такие как ты, Магнето.  
– Не прибедняйся, – бросил Эрик. – Слабость не ваша с Чарльзом стезя. Пусть этим прикрываются другие.  
– Тогда как ты назовешь того, кто перестает бороться, потому что знает, что ему не победить?  
Иногда Эрику казалось, что это было совсем недавно: стальная тяжесть воды, выраставшая между ним и его целью. С тех пор многое изменилось.  
– Практичным человеком? – невозмутимо предложил он.  
– Тогда Чарльз – очень практичный человек.  
– Что он тебе сказал? – потребовал Магнето.  
– Свою правду. Поговори с ним еще раз. Всего один. Я знаю, что ты зол на него, но это нужно вам обоим.  
– Нам, а не тебе. Или все ради Чарльза?  
Мистик встала. Синяя волна взметнулась вверх по телу, одевая его в миловидную пухлощекую девушку, потом во взрослую эффектную блондинку со статью рыси.  
– Ты принял во мне мутанта, Эрик Леншерр, и я никогда этого не забуду. Чарльз любит во мне человека, и любовь в нас от людей. Я горжусь всем тем, кто я есть. Ты ведь сам меня этому научил.

– Так и знал, что Церебро у него, – пробормотал под нос Маккой, изучая показания радара.  
– Отключи маскировку, – попросил Чарльз, снимая гарнитуру и прикрывая глаза.  
Не отрываясь от приборов, Хэнк покосился на профессора.  
– Это небезопасно. Магнето…  
– Отключи. Эрик все равно нас чувствует.  
– Как удобно, – заворчал Маккой. – Заблокировать твои способности и остаться при своих. Надо будет на досуге изобрести подручное средство против металлокинеза.  
Чарльз не реагировал. Отрешенность на его лице сменилась недоумением, потом неверием.  
– Эрик? Не может быть, Хэнк. Я его слышу.  
Самолет завис над тренировочной площадкой. Со стороны дома навстречу Дрозду приближалась одинокая фигура. Плащ цвета запекшейся крови за плечами вздымался могучим перебитым крылом. Магнето шел спокойно, не таясь и не останавливаясь, глядя прямо на садящийся самолет.  
Шлема на нем не было.  
Держа руки на приборной панели, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места, Маккой беспомощно оглянулся на профессора.  
– Чарльз, ты его слышишь? Что происходит?  
Ксавье не ответил. Кабина самолета, лобовое стекло, металлический каркас, метры земли – все сжалось в одну плоскость реальности. Эрик был в другой.  
«Ты все еще можешь улететь, если хочешь, Чарльз». Думал Магнето так же по-военному четко как говорил. «Никогда больше не залезу в эту голову?». Усмешка прозвучала как настоящая. «Я чувствую твое присутствие, друг мой. Почему ты молчишь?».  
Ксавье тряхнул головой и отвернулся.  
– Хэнк, сыворотку.  
– Что? Чарльз, твои способности…  
– К чертям мои способности! – неожиданно взорвался Ксавье. – Не дашь сам – я тебя заставлю.  
С таким профессором спорить было не только бесполезно, но и опасно.

Люк самолета медленно пополз вниз. Следить за его движением было мучительно больно. Хотелось сорвать обшивку, разорвать на части стены кабины. Вскрыть самолет как консервную банку, чтобы обнажить то единственное, что имело значение. Приходилось терпеливо ждать.  
Маккой опустил кресло с профессором на землю. Чарльз что-то держал в руках, судорожно прижимая к себе, костяшки пальцев побелели. Магнето остановился, не дойдя до самолета, и прочитать по выражению лица, о чем он думает, было невозможно. Он чувствовал металл в руке телепата, совсем немного и неявно, и это почему-то успокаивало.  
Не отрывая глаз от Эрика, Ксавье разжал руку и улыбнулся. Дальше картина стала болезненно резкой. Маккой помог наложить жгут и, посматривая на Леншерра с плохо скрываемой ненавистью, сделал инъекцию. Чарльз прикусил губу, продолжая улыбаться, и за эту улыбку Магнето мог уничтожить целую вселенную. Тело ныло от напряжения, но он заставлял себя стоять неподвижно и смотреть, смотреть.  
Чарльз сжал руками подлокотники и начал подниматься на ноги. Тяжело и медленно, пока на лице маской застыло выражение мрачной и упрямо решимости.  
«Не смей мне помогать», – прозвенел голос Чарльза в сознании Эрика, а потом растворился, потеряв очертания.  
– Хэнк, я остаюсь, – сказал Ксавье вслух. – Здравствуй, Эрик.

– Меня зовут Рейвен Даркхолм, и я сестра профессора Ксавье.  
– Мы знаем, кто ты, – ответил за всех Скотт. – И знаем, что ты давным-давно перешла на сторону Магнето.  
Рейвен обвела взглядом присутствующих. Кто глядел исподлобья, кто испуганно, а кто с искренним интересом. Внешне реакция детей Чарльза немногим отличалась от детей Братства, разве что лица были почопорнее.  
– Когда вы произносите «сторона Магнето», что вы хотите этим сказать?  
– Магнето воюет против людей, а ты с ним заодно, – снова подал голос Скотт.  
В отсутствие профессора, доктора Маккоя и Логана он оставался за старшего и очень нервничал.  
– Люди воюют против мутантов, – отрезала Рейвен. – Это вам безразлично?  
– Люди нас боятся из-за таких как Магнето, – вступила в разговор Ороро. – Как возможен конструктивный диалог, если одна из сторон настроена враждебно?  
– Какие прекрасные слова, – с готовностью улыбнулась Мистик. – Я как раз пришла, чтобы поговорить.  
– Что вам еще нужно? – вскинулась Китти. – Это ведь вы забрали Церебро, и профессор снова уехал. Что вы хотите взять теперь?  
– Спрошу еще раз: почему вы все так настроены против Магнето?  
– Он преступник, – без особой уверенности сказала Джин.  
– Преступник, потому что пытается спасти и защитить свой народ?  
– Нет, Джин, – Ороро покачала головой. – Она хочет услышать правду, и она имеет право знать. Рейвен, на самом деле причин несколько, и все они связаны с Чарльзом. Не понимаю, как ты сама можешь быть с Магнето после того, что он сделал с профессором.  
– В отличие от вас всех я была с ними обоими, когда это произошло.  
– Доктор Маккой тоже был. И он говорит, что профессора покалечил Магнето, – подал голос Бобби. – А потом просто ушел. И ты вместе с ним.  
– Значит, доктор Маккой вам лжет. Правда не всегда бывает удобной.  
– Магнето считает, что выжить должны только сильные, а слабые обречены на погибель, – снова заговорила Ороро.  
– Разве это не так?  
– Это какое-то средневековье. Если он хочет бороться против тотального контроля людей, то почему говорит про тотальный контроль мутантов? Одно ничем не лучше другого. Наконец, недостаточно разрушить старый порядок. Без нового возникнет хаос.  
– Жизнь родилась из хаоса.  
– И претерпела миллионы лет эволюции, чтобы создать людей. Разве это ничего не стоит?  
– Как представитель вида, являющегося вершиной эволюции, думаю, мне это глубоко безразлично.  
– Дети, заткните уши, – скомандовала Ороро. – Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Мистик, но мутанты относятся к тому же биологическому виду, что и люди. В противном случае возникли бы серьезные проблемы с межвидовым скрещиванием. Очевидно, что раз дети спокойно рождаются от союзов людей и мутантов, никакого вида homo superior не существует.  
Бобби и Китти переглянулись и захихикали. Рейвен плавно пожала плечами; в ее истинном облике этот жест выглядел очень эффектно.  
– Спасибо за урок биологии, мисс Монро. Это было увлекательно. Увы, ни один из вас так и не ответил.  
Роуг, до этого сидевшая молча, подала голос:  
– Они были друзьями: профессор и Магнето. Нельзя предавать друзей, даже если считаешь, что спасаешь мир.  
Мистик посмотрела на нее очень внимательно.  
– Ты действительно так думаешь?  
– Да. Да, я так думаю.  
– Тогда скажи: если твоего друга посадили в тюрьму за чужое преступление, и ты это знаешь. Если ты можешь освободить его, не пролив ни капли крови. Если в этой тюрьме с твоим другом ровным счетом ничего не делают, за одним лишь исключением – лишают возможности быть собой. Если ты даже толком не уверена, что мир будет спасен, если твой друг останется в тюрьме. Если все так, скажи: не делать в этой ситуации ничего – это предательство или нет?  
Ороро помрачнела, расправила плечи и сказала за всех:  
– Во-первых, именно Чарльз освободил Магнето. А, во-вторых, профессор говорил нам, что Магнето не убивал президента. Тем не менее, это не оправдывает другие его преступления.  
– Какие?  
Ороро плавно повела рукой.  
– Давай предположим, что ты права. Но тогда получается, что ты тоже предала Магнето.  
– Вот как. И почему? – неожиданно охотно поинтересовалась Мистик.  
– Ты могла освободить Магнето, используя свои способности. Но не спасла.  
– Не спасла, – подтвердила Рейвен. – Только это не означает, что не пыталась.  
– Ты же оборотень, ты можешь притвориться кем угодно, – не выдержал Скотт.  
Рейвен смерила Циклопа оценивающим взглядом.  
– Я могу. Эрик не может. А пластиковая клетка была построена для того, чтобы заблокировать именно его способности.  
– Интересно, почему, – парировал Скотт. – Из всех тысяч мутантов нашей страны специальную тюрьму стали строить только для Магнето.  
– Ты в этом совершенно уверен?  
По комнате будто пронесся ледяной ветер. Клетку могли построить для любого мутанта, слишком уж разными должны были быть эти клетки.  
– Чего ты хочешь, Рейвен? – тихо повторила Ороро.  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы отпустили Чарльза. Пусть сам выберет, что он хочет и кого он хочет. Перестаньте повторять, что Магнето – преступник, перелистните страницу и выучите, наконец, урок дальше. Оставье их в покое.  
– Мы не вмешиваемся в личную жизнь профессора.  
– Вам и не нужно. Вы и есть личная жизнь профессора. Я – единственная здесь, кому кажется, что это ненормально?  
Люди Икс переглянулись. Никто не знал, что сказать, даже щедрый на яростные аргументы Скотт. Зато хрипловатый голос с канадским акцентом знали все присутствующие.  
– Она права.

– Здравствуй, Эрик.  
Кто-то когда-то сказал, что заинтересованный и влюбленный всегда рисует взглядом треугольник на лице: глаза и губы. Эрик смотрел только в глаза, а ныло от взгляда все тело. Стоять после стольких дней покоя было неудобно, и частило сердце от неосуществимого желания прочитать, что скрывается за этим жадным, неотрывным взглядом.  
Отвечая на незаданный вопрос, Эрик улыбнулся краем губ:  
– Я думаю о том, что теперь все правильно.  
Объяснение ничего не объяснило, хотя вряд ли это имело значение. Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ, чуть дергано и искренне.  
– Твои способности, друг мой, никуда не делись, в отличие от моих. Вряд ли это честно.  
– Они мне не нужны, – безапелляционно отрезал Эрик, в один широкий шаг преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние.  
Магнето не умел подчиняться, эта роль была создана для других. Руки, обнявшие Чарльза, казались переполненными силой как чаша с гладкой водой, через края которой избыток перетекает плавно и бесшумно. Чарльз знал: эти руки могут причинить не меньше боли, чем металл, которым они управляют. Страха не было: не ему.  
Эрик и здесь пытался воевать. Губы не просили, а требовали, вторгаясь на чужую территорию. Вырваться было непросто.  
– Хватит. Не здесь, не перед всеми. Эрик, я никуда не уйду.  
Скептицизм отразился в каждой черте Леншерра.  
– Потому что теперь у меня есть то, что тебе нужно?  
– В отличие от тебя я и так никуда не убегал.  
– В отличие от тебя я не использовал против тебя способности. Что скажешь на это?  
– Тебе нужны мои извинения?  
Осознание собственной неправоты мешало рассуждать здраво.  
– Значит, ты готов признать, что есть повод просить прощения? Это – прогресс, Чарльз.  
– Будешь издеваться – попрошу Маккоя вколоть сыворотку и тебе.  
– Твой тихий мохнатый друг слишком дорожит собственной шкурой, чтобы пробовать.  
– Почему ты настроен против Хэнка?  
– Две причины, – Эрик оскалился. – Он не простит мне Рейвен. А я не люблю драгдилеров.  
– Мне стоит напомнить тебе, по чьей милости мне понадобился драгдилер?  
Эрик стиснул зубы.  
– Не утруждайся.  
Видеть его таким: вытянувшимся в болезненно натянутую струну, как во времена Шоу, было тяжело.  
– Я не хотел снова тебя обвинять. Прости.  
Эрик отвел взгляд за плечо Чарльза.  
– Твой водитель тоже решил остаться? В вашем самолете хоть есть, где спать?  
– Кто тебе сказал, что я останусь на ночь?  
– Ты сказал. Ты стоишь, Чарльз.  
Почему-то Ксавье каждый раз забывал, что спор с Эриком неминуемо превращается в спор с самим собой.


	9. Chapter 9

Впервые в жизни Чарльз был рад тому, что Эрик не стал его слушать. Все случилось. Тяжелое прерывистое дыхание, когда одно тело наваливается на другое. Стремление быть еще ближе, когда больше некуда и незачем идти. Острая нехватка воздуха и тяжелое отравление, когда, наконец, вдыхаешь. Боль от проникновения и жаркое тепло, сладкой камедью заливающее эту боль. Эрик двигался резко и уверенно, оставаясь собой даже когда это не имело больше никакого значения. Чарльз дергался, выгибался, хватая губами все доступное – руки, плечи, шею. Эрик прерывисто выдыхал от каждого прикосновения, не меняя ритм, и от этой уверенности возбуждение становилось еще сильнее, до того предела, за которым все сливалось воедино. Белье скомкалось и обнажало остов кровати, и Чарльзу казалось, что Эрик успевает быть везде одновременно, обнимая его руками, обжигающе горячими, и металлом, обжигающе холодным. Он попытался дотянуться до сознания Эрика, забыв, что слеп. Чувствовать другого, исполненного привычной упрямой решимости, только телом казалось страшно неправильным, и Чарльз задушенно попросил:  
– Поговори со мной.  
Леншерр понял без объяснений и зашептал, сбиваясь и коверкая слова. Это было так похоже на мысли, что Чарльз больше не чувствовал разницы. Все как будто вернулось обратно: молодость, беспечность, и Эрик был рядом, но в этот раз не нужно было придумывать другие названия тому, что всегда имело лишь одно значение, один смысл. Чарльз остро, болезненно вскрикнул и кончил, а за ним, будто следуя за гребнем одной и той же волны, Эрик.  
Долго лежали молча. Мысли, собственные, не чужие, теперь текли одна за другой ровным прибоем. Эрик зевнул, не прикрываясь, совсем по-человечески, и Чарльз тихо засмеялся: то ли от счастья, то ли от облегчения.  
– Мы кричали на весь дом.  
– Тебе кажется, Чарльз. А если и так, здесь не твоя школа. Пусть дети привыкают.  
– Ты ужасный педагог, ты это знаешь?  
– Твои методы тоже не идеальны.  
– Идеального метода воспитания детей не существует.  
– Как и идеальных детей.  
– Даже твоих собственных?  
– Если бы они были идеальными, они бы не были моими.  
– А я всегда считал тебя перфекционистом.  
– Что ж, Чарльз, значит, ты ошибался. Ты тоже далек от совершенства.  
– И что бы ты во мне изменил?  
Чарльз перекатился на живот. Хотелось рассмеяться в голос или сделать что-то глупое. Все, что угодно, лишь бы не признавать капитуляцию. Эрик приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на Ксавье.  
– Ничего. Ни единой детали. Ты – это ты.  
– Неидеальный профессор Ксавье?  
– Хочешь заняться сексом на кафедре? Я не возражаю.  
– Это ничего не решает… – начал Чарльз.  
Эрик навалился сверху, подминая под себя, с непривычки тело показалось очень тяжелым, и прошептал в затылок:  
– Оставь. Отпусти. Тебе же хорошо.  
Чарльз ужом вывернулся из объятий.  
– Что и требовалось доказать. Ты доволен?  
Эрик оскалился.  
– Вполне. Перестань, хотя бы сейчас не воюй со мной.  
– Наконец-то устал от вечного боя?  
– Мне не смешно, Чарльз.  
– А я и не смеюсь. Решение проблем постелью – это удручающе банально. И неэффективно.  
– Хорошо, – Эрик по-солдатски вытянулся вдоль постели. Общее аскетичное впечатление от картины: сухие линии фигуры, кости и мышцы, спаянные без единой лишней детали, несколько портил полувставший член. – Я слушаю твои эффективные предложения.  
– Ты серьезно? – фыркнул Чарльз. – У меня другие планы.  
И приступил к их осуществлению.

– Что значит: «Она права»? – повторил Скотт, сверля Росомаху рубиновыми стеклами очков.  
Симпатия между ними приказала долго жить, когда Джин стала непроизвольно заглядываться вслед Логану.  
– Вы привыкли, что Чарльз вытирает вам нос. Чуть что, мчитесь к нему за помощью и советом. Валите на него свои проблемы, как будто он нанимался. Ваши собственные мутации ничем не хуже, так учитесь у него помогать друг другу сами.  
– Джеймс, – осторожно начала Джин. – Рейвен говорила о Магнето. Она хочет, чтобы наши лидеры были вместе.  
– А я говорю о Чарльзе. Ебал я вашего Магнето.  
– Логан, тут же дети.  
– Ничего, пусть помечтает, – улыбнулась Мистик. Вышло немного криво.  
– И пусть Чарльз перетрахает хоть весь календарь девушек банни, если хочет.  
– Логан! – хором охнули Джин и Ороро, оглядываясь на детей.  
Дети ликовали. Жить в школе профессора Ксавье было неизменно интересно, однако порой школьному быту не хватало остроты.  
– Логан, ты же один из нас, – подходя ближе и дотрагиваясь до руки Росомахи, проникновенно сказала Джин. За ее перемещением ревностно следили две пары глаз. – Мы все любим профессора и хотим ему счастья. Мы – одна семья.  
– А если его счастье – Магнето? Наш страшный и ужасный враг, преступник и убийца? – Логан извлек из кармана сигару, с сожалением изучил и засунул в рот, не зажигая. – Одна и та же хрень может выглядеть и добром, и злом, с какой стороны на нее посмотреть.  
– Логан, дети! – простонала Ороро.  
– Я же не сказал «хуйня».  
– Росомаха, – негромко окликнула Мистик. – Почему ты передумал?  
– Потому что переподумал, – отрезал Хоулетт. – Мы все кинулись переделывать будущее, кто быстрее сподобится. Я сам внушил Чарльзу, что он должен стать местным святым. А Чарльз возьми да и поверь в то, что без него все рухнет. Так вот: без него – не рухнет. А он – может.  
Пока Джин и Скотт переглядывались, мысленно подбирая достойный ответ, Шторм подошла ближе, оттесняя мисс Грей, и спросила вполголоса:  
– Логан, в том будущем, которое ты видел, профессор и Магнето были друзьями?  
Все навострили уши. Джеймс мрачно обвел взглядом Людей Икс: живых, да не тех.  
– Нет. Друзьями не были.  
Все разом выдохнули: от облегчения или от разочарования. Радовались рано – Логан не закончил.  
– Они были вместе.

– А план-то сработал, – похвастался Пьетро, взбивая омлет.  
От усердия большая часть сырья оставалась на стенках миски, поэтому венчик царапал по дну, издавая жуткий пронзительный скрежет, близкий к ультразвуку.  
Ванда молча отняла миску.  
– Да ладно, я умею.  
– В прошлый раз Лорна вылизывала стенки.  
– Так это самое вкусное.  
– Нет. И появление Чарльза еще ничего не значит. Он сомневается, он будет пытаться очертить границы, а для отца это – самое страшное.  
– Все равно Церебро у нас.  
– Чарльз пришел не из-за Церебро.  
Пьетро запустил палец в миску, задумчиво облизал и вынес вердикт:  
– Вкусно. Как ты это делаешь?  
Ванда улыбнулась.  
– Медленно.  
– Отстой. А проф-таки пришел за Церебро, и это полный отстой.  
– Какой план, такие и результаты.  
– Это вот что, злорадство?  
– Нет. Нам нужен новый план.  
Пьетро довольно заулыбался. Возможность покрасоваться перед вездесущей сестрой представлялась нечасто.  
– Есть тут один мутант с когтями. Обещал, помочь. Классный мужик, папин друг. Ну, потенциально.

– Сыворотка перестает действовать, – пробормотал Чарльз, садясь в кровати.  
Эрик моментально вскинулся в ответ, сбрасывая с себя остатки неглубокого тревожного сна. В комнате пахло терпко и душно, и казалось невозможным и неправильным открыть дверь или окно, чтобы впустить внутрь и малую часть окружающего мира.  
– Тебе больно? – выдохнул Леншерр.  
– Нет, не больно, – Чарльз улыбнулся, придвигаясь ближе. – Непривычно. Я давно этого не делал, не нужно было.  
– Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.  
Рук отчаянно не хватало, чтобы обнять всего и заслонить собой от безжалостных призраков реальности.  
– Анестезию для тела, наркотик для мозга, – усмешка некрасиво исказила лицо, но Эрик только крепче сжал объятия. – Это довольно странно. Никогда не думал, что тело и мозг могут функционировать раздельно, и с точки зрения науки это – полный бред. А вот со мной все именно так. Сначала я слышу шум, как будто иду по оживленной улице. Потом в этом шуме начинаю различать голоса. И тогда… это совсем не страшно, Эрик, – чувствуя как напрягся Леншерр, поспешно добавил Чарльз. – Похоже на наркоз, когда немеют мышцы. И чем меньше я чувствую свое тело, тем ярче слышу окружающий мир. Чужую страсть, ярость, и…  
– Любовь? – тихо спросил Эрик.  
– Страдание. Ты не поверишь, как редко люди бывают счастливы.  
– Счастье – это процесс, а не результат.  
Чарльз посмотрел наверх, в отчаянную глубину чужих зрачков и спросил:  
– Разве?  
– Послушай, – Эрик невесомо дотронулся губами до волос. – Я скажу один раз. Возможно, позже пожалею об этом. Но если обещаю, то сделаю как сказал. Чарльз, если ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, по этой причине или любой другой, важной для нас обоих, я оставлю. Клянусь.  
Удержаться от смешка было непросто – Ксавье не стал.  
– Лишив меня невинности?  
В сознании Эрика колыхнулась спящая буря. Слов в ней пока было не разобрать, только гул, как от отдаленных порывов ураганного ветра.  
– Ты вряд ли примешь мое предложение.  
– Смотря что предложишь.  
– Оно много лет остается неизменным. Мы хотим одного и того же, друг мой, теперь ты не станешь этого отрицать.  
– Ты говоришь о мутантах или о нас с тобой?  
Играя, буря протянула к Чарльзу виток урагана.  
– А есть разница?  
– Думаю, есть. Тебе никогда не пришло бы в голову красть Церебро. Я не осуждаю Ванду. Просто ее способностям следовало бы найти другое применение. Надеюсь, теперь она найдет способ вернуть его обратно. Видишь ли, он все еще нам нужен.  
Рука, покоившаяся на спине Чарльза, окаменела.  
– Теперь? – очень спокойно переспросил Магнето.  
– Теперь, когда мы вместе.  
– А если не сможет?  
– Не сможет или не захочет? Эрик, ради бога, найди своим детям другие игрушки.  
– Почему ты решил, что Церебро взяла Ванда? У нее нет моих способностей.  
– У нее есть свои. Эрик, кража остается кражей, даже если прикрывать ее благими намерениями.  
– Позволь спросить одну вещь, – голос Магнето казался невесомым. Легкость могла бы обрадовать и обмануть, если бы Чарльз не знал: газов легче воздуха не так много, но дышать ими нельзя. – Истинная цель твоего появления здесь – это Церебро? Полезная вещица, особенно незаменимая, если нужно скрывать от спецслужб нахождение одной конкретной школы с одаренными детьми. Манипуляции с сознанием ведь не обязаны кардинально менять психику. Достаточно просто слабого толчка в нужную сторону – и мистер Джонсон из ЦРУ обратит все свое внимание на космическую гонку, стагфляцию или феминистское движение. А все, что ни делается на благо детей, заведомо оправдано. Например, чего стоит одна бурная ночь, если в благодарность получишь обратно свое главное оружие?  
Буря разрослась в ураган, и в его эпицентре, темном и тяжелом, было еще страшнее, чем во внешней зоне.  
– Ты безжалостно упрощаешь, – простонал Чарльз.  
Чужое сознание все никак не обретало очертаний, а время утекало сквозь пальцы мельчайшим песком упущенных возможностей.  
– Я думал, ты просто скажешь, что я ошибся.  
Горечь не придала словам Эрика никакой пикантности, оставаясь просто горечью, острой и болезненной.  
– Перестань, подумай, – скороговоркой выпалил Ксавье. – Если бы мне нужен был лишь Церебро, я мог бы просто повлиять на тебя у самолета. Для чего мне понадобилось вкалывать себе сыворотку?  
– Для того, чтобы создать у меня иллюзию сотрудничества, не так ли, Чарльз? Ты ведь против радикального изменения сознания. Другое дело – тонкие манипуляции. После них человек сам идет тебе навстречу, полагая, что это – его собственный сознательный выбор.  
– Эрик, это – паранойя, – Чарльз отодвинулся как можно дальше, насколько позволяла общая кровать. Его мутило.  
– Тогда почему ты не скажешь мне, что я ошибаюсь? – рявкнул Эрик, вскакивая с места.  
Стены пошли рябью, каркас кровати прогнулся с истовым стоном. Металл будто звал на помощь, не в силах справиться с давлением. Кулаки Эрика были плотно сжаты и, казалось, энергия расходится от него во все стороны толчками, в такт участившемуся биению пульса.  
Лгать Чарльз умел. Умел хорошо, и такому Магнето безопаснее было солгать. Ксавье не стал. Телепатия вернулась не до конца, и надеяться на нее было бесполезно. Оставалось мужество и надежда, которая никогда раньше не спасала.  
– Потому что нам действительно нужен Церебро. Потому что дети в опасности. Ты прав, я сделаю ради них все, что угодно. Но мы с тобой – это другое. Я думаю, я…  
– Нет никаких «нас», Чарльз. И никогда не было. Ты так мне сказал, кажется? Что ж, теперь я тебе верю.  
Все вокруг застыло, так и не вернувшись на свои места. Покореженный, сведенный судорогой металл руинами покрывал комнату. Стало оглушительно тихо. Только кровь стучала в висках. Эрик отвернулся, одеваясь.  
– Я думаю, я люблю тебя, – громко и хрипло сказал Чарльз.  
Эрик застыл как статуя. Казалось, он перестал дышать. Потом обернулся через плечо. Ксавье пожирал глазами выверенные годами четкие движения тела, безупречный профиль.  
– Эрик? – позвал Чарльз.  
Даже если Магнето испытывал внутреннюю борьбу, внешне это никак не проявилось. Его сознание казалось наглухо закрытой дверью в другое измерение.  
– Пусть так. Мне нужно больше. Прощай, мой друг.  
– Эрик, нет!  
Слишком поздно.


	10. Chapter 10

Ванда перевернула страницу.  
– «Мы точно увидимся. Если и не здесь, то в Нангилиме»… На сегодня достаточно.  
– И они встретились? – сонно спросила Лорна.  
– А как ты думаешь? – на сухой голос с порога обернулись обе сестры.  
– Папа! – Лорна волчком подскочила в кровати, забыв про усталость.  
– Отец, – склонила голову Ванда.  
– Так что ты думаешь?  
– Думаю, что встретились. Они ведь очень-очень любили друг друга.  
– Иногда этого недостаточно, – отстраненно усмехнулся Эрик. – Но ты права, они действительно встретились.  
– Папа, а ты мне дочитаешь?  
Ванда внимательно посмотрела на отца, что-то поняла для себя и предложила:  
– Думаю, уже поздно. Сказки, как и ты, должны отдыхать. Продолжим завтра, хорошо?  
Магнето присел на край кровати, отвел волосы со лба младшей дочери и коротко прикоснулся губами. Лицо ничего не выражало, и картина «взрослый человек, ребенок, поцелуй на ночь» напоминала скорее четкие и скупые линии гравюры, чем тепло акварельных красок. Лорна потянулась навстречу и пробормотала:  
– Ты обещал, что они встретятся.  
Судорога боли остается судорогой, даже если она замаскирована под улыбку.  
Прикрыв за собой дверь в спальню, Ванда подалась вперед, впиваясь в отца взглядом. В темноте коридора глаза казались лишенными радужки.  
– Ты хотел поговорить?  
– Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернула Церебро обратно. Нам он ни к чему, а профессор использует его для защиты мутантов.  
В яростной нелюбви к телепатическим манипуляциям над своим сознанием Магнето делал единственное исключение, и к Ванде оно отношения не имело. Приходилось догадываться, считывая всем доступный, но не всем понятный язык позы, жестов и осанки. Сейчас облако мощной спокойной силы, обычно окружавшее отца, дробилось разрывами как от сильного ветра.  
Ванда спросила:  
– Ты не видишь другого выхода?  
– Я не вижу смысла продолжать этот фарс. Это было ошибкой.  
– Я хочу поговорить с ним, если ты разрешишь.  
– Не разрешу. Говорить не о чем. Просто сделай все как было раньше.

Вернувшись в самолет, Чарльз не стал требовать у Хэнка новую порцию сыворотки, хоть и хотелось. Чувствовать Эрика близко – протяни мысль и дотронешься – было чуть менее страшно, чем не чувствовать совсем. Один раз Ксавье попытался позвать, еле слышно, не дыша, и вместо ответа Дрозд медленно пошел вверх, против силы тяжести, против законов аэродинамики, с выключенным двигателями. Маккой защелкал тумблерами с удвоенной энергией. Он больше ни о чем не спрашивал Чарльза и ни на что не намекал – все было ясно и так.  
Ксавье отрешенно смотрел в иллюминатор, чувствуя себя пустым. Привычный гомон голосов на краю сознания, набирая силу с каждой минутой, пока действие препарата слабело, оставался бессмысленным шумом. Во всем многоголосии чужих сознаний Чарльз хотел услышать один-единственный, стальной и ироничный голос, который всегда говорил ему правду. И лишь вместо него одного была тишина.  
Невидимое магнитное поле твердой рукой держало самолет в воздухе пока, набирая гул, не запустились двигатели. Тогда рука отпустила, Дрозд на мгновение просел, будто попав в воздушную яму, но тут же выровнялся, повинуясь управлению. Маккой обернулся через плечо и почему-то вполголоса спросил:  
– Все готово, мы возвращаемся?  
– Не возвращаемся. Уходим.  
– Уходим – в смысле идем пешком?  
Профессор попытался рассмеяться, неестественно громко и болезненно.  
– Нет, Хэнк. Улетаем. У нас с тобой разные отправные точки.  
– Ты уверен, что ты в порядке, Чарльз?  
– Этот вопрос не подразумевает честного ответа.  
Зрачки Хэнка по-звериному сузились.  
– Он был с тобой, и ты ему позволил? Ты поэтому такой странный?  
Ксавье вскинул голову. Не было вокруг настоящих врагов, а хотелось найти любого, заслужившего осуждение, лишь бы не смотреть в самого себя. Слова горчили на языке:  
– Отлично. Давай поговорим о том, как у нас с тобой не получилось. Потому что у тебя не вышло с Рейвен, а у меня – с Эриком. Или не будем? Честность ведь никому не нужна, от нее одни беды.  
Маккой отвернулся.  
– Я лучше отвезу тебя домой.

Чарльз думал, что уйдет как проигравший, а вернется домой как победитель. Ничего не вышло. Похоже, реальности, достаточно просторной для их с Эриком общих убеждений, просто не существовало.  
Особняк встретил его оживленным недоумением жильцов. Мысль «Церебро у нас» тянулась единой красной нитью сквозь все сознания. Другая, менее явная, проходя через учеников и преподавателей, становилась похожа на зебру. Джин и Скотт подошли первыми, держась за руки. Девушка будто сияла изнутри восторженным «все хорошо». Циклоп, мрачнее тучи, подбирал в голове, как сформулировать вопрос, чтобы он не звучал грубо. Чарльз нечеловечески устал, и от необходимости что-то объяснять и оправдываться его вело.  
– Да, Скотт, мы с Магнето переспали. Нет, Джин, мы не будем вместе. Да, Церебро останется у нас. Если больше вопросов нет, я бы хотел побыть один.  
– У меня вопрос, Чак, – оттесняя Циклопа плечом, объявил Росомаха. – Что ты, так и растак, здесь делаешь?

– Профессор улетел, – сияя белоснежной улыбкой, доложил Пьетро.  
Магнето кивнул, не отрываясь от книги, вопреки новомодным веяниям, бумажной.  
– «Король былого и грядущего»? – прочитал Ртуть, возникая за спиной отца. – Это типа про религию?  
– Назови последнюю книгу, которую ты сам прочитал, – не вступая в вечную дискуссию о пользе самообразования, потребовал Магнето.  
– Пап, ну вот ты как всегда.  
– Книгу, Пьетро!  
– Ну… «Кингсмэн».  
Магнето задумался.  
– Это как-то связано с королем Артуром?  
– Да, – обрадовался Пьетро, чувствуя, что общая тема, наконец, нашлась. – У них тайное общество как у нас, хотя они не мутанты, а просто крутые чуваки. Всем заправляет мужик по кличке Артур, только он предатель, а главный чувак, который пока не Галахад, его обставляет и спасает человечество.  
– Это какая-то новая интерпретация мифов? – подозрительно поинтересовался Эрик.  
Пьетро почувствовал, что проклюнувшийся было призрак взаимопонимания стремительно тает.  
– Нарисовано круто, – добавил он, уже не надеясь.  
Эрик молча закатил глаза с выражением «я тебя породил, а что было дальше, написано в книгах, которые ты не читаешь».  
– Пап, ну ладно тебе, я много книг знаю. Хочешь, я прямо сейчас твою прочитаю? Минут за пять. Ты только не расстраивайся.  
– Нет! – рявкнул Эрик. – Хочешь читать – иди в библиотеку. Если еще помнишь, где она.  
Пьетро обиженно надулся. Эрик поморщился, отложил Уайта в сторону и заметил:  
– Образование – краеугольный камень твоего сознания.  
– Образование – дело наживное, а вот проф улетел насовсем. Церебро-то сестрица вернула.  
Выражение лица Ртути было сама невинность. Вспышки со стороны отца не последовало, хоть Пьетро и ожидал, и надеялся на нее. По крайней мере, когда Магнето буйствовал, он буйствовал искренне. Тщательно копируя отцовское выражение лица, Пьетро возвел глаза к потолку. Ничего интересного там не обнаружилось, и взгляд пришлось опустить обратно. Эрик молчал.  
– Ты вообще не собираешься нам помогать?  
– Нам? – мгновенно отмирая и обрастая подозрениями, вопросил Магнето.  
– Ну, мне, Ванде, Мистик, Гамбиту, Росомахе…  
– Ах, Росомахе?  
– Пап, это уже детали. Вы с профом как сговорились.  
– Хватит! – Эрик грохнул кулаком по столу. – Все кончено. Ваш план провалился. Смирись с этим и придумай новый. Чему я тебя учил?  
– Новый? – продолжая разыгрывать невинность, оживился Ртуть. – Значит, ты одобряешь?  
– Новый, Пьетро, а не вариации на тему старого. Займись комиссией по проблемам мутантов. Планированием операций. Уровнем инфляции, в конце концов.  
Беспечное выражение сменилось настороженным.  
– Типа экономикой? Пап, где я, а где экономика. Да я тебе весь золотой резерв сюда перетащу, если хочешь.  
Экономическое образование отпрыска было ни на единую ель менее дремучим, чем историческое. Поскольку финансовый кризис США неизбежно отразился бы на мутантах всего мира, Магнето счел нужным поправить:  
– Хорошо, не надо экономики. У нас остается еще много нерешенных проблем.  
– У вас с Чарльзом?  
Металлическая стена, вырастающая из пола у тебя перед носом, тоже может быть расценена как аргумент.

– Это мой дом, – заводясь с пол-оборота, прорычал Чарльз. – Видишь ли, Логан, я здесь живу.  
Хоулетт и бровью не повел.  
– Могу спросить по-другому: почему ты вернулся один?  
– Вдвоем с Хэнком, если хочешь знать.  
– Леншерр тебя отпустил?  
Сгрести за грудки своего оппонента и впечатать его в стену было больше под стать самому Росомахе, но профессор справился с задачей не хуже, несмотря на инвалидное кресло.  
– Хватит. Обсуждать. Со мной. Леншерра.  
Логан не испугался, как остальные, а даже, казалось, развеселился.  
– Что, приложить Маккоя рука не поднялась? Чакки, не трогаешь только женщин, детей и тех, с кем ты трахался?  
Ксавье отпустил Хоулетта. Лицо потемнело до металлической серости, а рука привычным жестом взметнулась к виску.  
– Я могу за три секунды заставить твой мозг поверить в то, что вся вода в твоем организме закипает. Не советую экспериментировать.  
– А я живучий, Чарли, ты не забыл? И еще – тут дети.  
Ксавье оглянулся, только сейчас осознавая, что они не одни. Скотт и Джин застыли наизготовку. Ороро в домашнем халате стояла, широко раскинув руки, за ее спиной сгрудились сонные ученики. В полной тишине всхлип Китти прозвучал как пушечный выстрел. Чарльз дернулся, будто ударили, и уронил руку, чувствуя, как темнеет перед глазами.  
– Все хорошо, никто никого не обидит. Мне жаль, что вы это слышали. Обещаю, больше это не повторится.  
– Ничего не хорошо! – Китти прошла вперед сквозь руку Ороро. – Почему Магнето вас прогнал? Мистер Хоулетт говорил, что он вас любит. А он вернул Церебро и вас обратно.  
– В этой школе, Чарли, с тобой будут обсуждать Леншерра до тех пор, пока она обитаема, – наклоняясь и опуская руку на плечо Ксавье, заметил Логан. – Эй, проф, ты же сам учил их тому, что нельзя быть равнодушными.  
Чарльз огляделся, встречая взгляды один за другим. Вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Попытка не удалась, хоть попробовать и стоило.  
– Хорошо, пусть так. Тогда вы все должны понять одну вещь. Либо вы, либо он. Магнето не пойдет на компромисс.  
– Ху… чушь, – отрезал Логан. – Он уже это сделал, раз ты здесь. Знаешь, этот парень, сын Леншерра, в одном прав на все двести. Есть только одна вещь хуже самих просранных возможностей. Это мысль о том, что ты все просрал. А теперь представь, что так будешь думать не только ты сам, но и все эти ребята вокруг тебя. Как по мне, так дерьмее некуда.  
– Логан, ты учитель, – бесцветным голосом произнес Ксавье.  
– Да, блядь, учитель. И ты тоже, профессор икс. Так чему научишь сегодня?  
Тишина наступила полная, а все взгляды уперлись в профессора, как если бы он был дверью в новую неизведанную реальность. Много лет назад Чарльз мечтал о такой ответственности. Потом возненавидел ее. Потом привык. Вскоре она так тесно сплелась с жизнью, что границы стерлись подчистую.  
Сейчас граница была одна, широкая и четкая, как свеженарисованная. Ксавье был готов делиться с учениками и друзьями всем, что ему принадлежало: кровом, пищей, мыслями, радостью и печалью. Щедро и легко отдавать от себя самого, если прочего было недостаточно. Одного Эрика он не был готов делить ни с кем.  
Чарльз мысленно зажмурился и шагнул вперед, в бездну.  
– Я выбираю Магнето.  
И ничто не разрушилось.

Он взял машину. Дети, коллеги, просто друзья вышли провожать так, как будто профессор уезжал на целую вечность. Изучая их лица: радостные, встревоженные, сонные, Чарльз понял, что ему и не нужно использовать способности, чтобы узнать, о чем они думают. Молчание чужих голосов в собственной голове вслед очередной порции сыворотки больше не казалось одиноким.  
– Уверен, что компания не нужна? – снова спросил Логан.  
– Перестань. Со мной ничего не случится. И в этот раз ты точно будешь лишним.  
– Может, все-таки Дрозд? – хмуро переспросил Маккой. Он в восторге не был.  
– Нет. Пусть все будет по-настоящему. Как у обычного человека.  
– Вы не обычный человек, профессор, – сказала Шторм.  
– Но мы и не боги, Ороро, чтобы забыть о том, как ходится по земле. К тому же, – Чарльз ласково провел рукой по капоту. – Может быть, я тоже хочу немного поуправлять металлом.

– Периметр круглосуточно охраняется, – докладывал Гамбит. – В самом здании система кодовых замков. При малейшей попытке взлома срабатывает сигнализация.  
– Пульт управления?  
– Под землей. Сразу не добраться.  
– Не проблема, – деловито заметила Мистик. – Я могу войти и отключить охранную систему изнутри.  
– Не нужно, – Магнето повел рукой и металлические фигуры на карте сместились к центральному входу. – Мы войдем отсюда.  
– Фронтальная атака? – обрадовался Пьетро. – Круто, как в старых добрых вестернах. Чур, я Буч Кэссиди.  
– Помните: мы не разбойники. Это наш манифест, – Эрик выпрямился. – Чем больший резонанс поднимется, тем лучше. Пусть люди узнают, что за их спиной правительство возобновило программу Стражей. Вряд ли рядовые налогоплательщики будут в восторге после Вашингтонского конфликта.  
– А если именно в результате наших действий они решат, что программа необходима? – спросила Ванда.  
Эрик уверенно кивнул.  
– Для кого-то так и будет. Таким образом мы узнаем имена наших врагов.  
– Наши имена им известны и без этого, – процедила Эмма. – Ты как всегда действуешь радикально.  
Магнето пожал плечами.  
– Если цель операции – удаление органа, массаж не поможет. Кроме того, местонахождение нашей базы до сих пор никому не известно.  
– Если только профессор икс не проболтается, – прозвучал низкий грубоватый голос от двери.  
– Нет, Джаггернаут. Профессор получил то, что хотел. Больше он здесь не появится.  
– Получил, да видать не все. Он снова здесь.


	11. Chapter 11

Чарльз заглушил двигатель и облокотился на руль. Опустил взгляд на свои руки – руки дрожали. Фраза: «Эрик, что ты делаешь?» была сейчас как нельзя кстати. Эрик, ты ломаешь все мои представления о мире и о себе. Эрик, ты тащишь меня за собой в какое-то новое, неминуемое будущее, в котором мы с тобой противопоставляем себя всему миру. Мир почему-то не возражает. Эрик, мне это нравится.  
На пороге появился давешний гигантский мутант и, набычившись, в упор уставился на Ксавье. В этот раз он был без брони, но взгляд весил не меньше тонны, и желание разговаривать исчезло на корню. Мутант смотрел долго, Чарльз даже вспомнил его имя – Кейн Марко, потом круто повернулся и ушел в дом. Посчитав это за приглашение, Ксавье вылез из машины.  
Стучаться не пришлось – Эрик сам вышел навстречу. За его плечами ангелом и демоном вырисовывались силуэты Эммы и Рейвен, хотя определиться с точной видовой принадлежностью обеих было бы сложно. Пьетро рука об руку с Вандой возник из ниоткуда. Накатило узнавание – все зеркально повторялось, как в тот день, когда Магнето сам пришел в особняк Икс, где ему не были рады.  
– Что тебе нужно, Чарльз?  
Публичное обнажение чувств и в этот раз стало неизбежно. Ломаться Ксавье не стал.  
– Ты. Мне нужен ты.  
– Я слушаю.  
Эмма смотрела пристально и жадно, Рейвен – с надеждой. На детей Чарльз оглядываться не стал.  
– Эрик, я был неправ. Если это будущее – наш с тобой шанс, я хочу им воспользоваться.  
– Ты полагаешь, что достаточно сказать «хочу», и я тебе поверю?  
– Блядь, Эрик, тебе-то этого было достаточно. Прогонишь меня по всем кругам ада только ради того, чтобы отыграться?  
«Заманчиво, – прозвенел в голове пронзительно хрустальный голосок Эммы. – Жаль, он этого не сделает».  
– Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
– Я никуда не уйду. Когда хотел уйти – ты меня не отпускал.  
– А теперь ты не хочешь уходить сам?  
Скрипнув зубами от украденной реплики, Чарльз резко кивнул. Движение вышло похожим на судорогу.  
– Все верно: теперь я не хочу уходить сам.  
– Тебе придется уйти. Мы планируем теракт против правительства. Некоторое время назад программа Стражей была тайно восстановлена. Мы нападем на институт и уничтожим его. Ты и твои дети в эту картину не вписываются.  
Сердце дернулось, будто падая. В памяти еще свежи были серо-стальные образы Апокалипсиса из головы Логана. Видения монохромного мира, которым правили страх и инстинкт выживания.  
– Это правда?  
– Да, программу восстановили. И да, мы уничтожим все, чего они добились. Институт – это прикрытие, под землей люди строят роботов для того, чтобы уничтожать таких, как мы. Что именно тебя удивляет?  
– Ты мог сказать об этом мне.  
– И что бы изменилось?  
– Это касается всех нас. Не только Братство. Мы можем сражаться вместе, как хотели тогда, в Пентагоне.  
По лицу Магнето прошла тень. Подобие застарелой боли, которая так и не нашла исцеления.  
– Нет, Чарльз. Тебя и твоих детей не касается ничего, кроме школы. Ты же сам этого хотел – мира и спокойствия. Я дарю их тебе, пользуйся. Всегда найдется кто-то другой, готовый взяться за оружие.  
– Ты упрекаешь меня в бездействии?  
«Что ты, он в полном восторге от твоей инициативности», – ядовито заметила Эмма.  
– Уйди из моей головы, – отрезал Чарльз вслух.  
Фрост заливисто рассмеялась.  
– Преподашь мне урок телепатической тактичности, профессор? Ты, который использует ментальное принуждение лишь в благих целях?  
– Прекратите, – Эрик поднял руку, будто включая тишину. – Это ни к чему не приведет. Я не осуждаю твой выбор, но считаю, что ты его уже сделал. Уходи, Чарльз.  
– Иди к черту, – прорычал Ксавье и, шагнув вперед, впечатался в губы Леншерра.  
Первые несколько секунд казалось, что в любой статуе из Национальной галереи искусства было бы больше страсти. Чарльз подключил к делу язык, и тщательно выпестованный образ непримиримого бунтовщика дрогнул. Не всесильный Магнето, а Эрик ответил, рывком притягивая Ксавье ближе и сжимая объятия так, что стало больно дышать.  
Еле слышный шелест и порыв ветра на щеке дали понять – Пьетро с Вандой предпочли уйти по-английски. Насмотревшись, удалилась Эмма. Рейвен оставалась чуть дольше остальных; краем глаза Чарльз видел стройную фигуру в легчайшем платье. Он знал, что сестра не услышит, но мысленно шепнул: «Спасибо, милая». Ответ он тоже не смог бы различить, да и не было никакого ответа. Только ее спокойное, полное тепла и света, сознание и тихое: «Наконец-то».  
Первое, что сказал Эрик, было:  
– Это ничего не решает.  
– Заткнись.  
– Наступление все равно состоится.  
– Заткнись.  
– Ради чего будешь спать со мной на этот раз?  
– Заткнись и послушай. Я никогда тобой не пользовался.  
– «Никогда» – это очень сильное слово, Чарльз.  
– Сколько еще мне нужно извиняться, чтобы ты мне поверил?  
Нарочито насмешливый интерес на лице Эрика выглядел почти натурально.  
– Извиняться? Кажется, ты еще ни разу не извинился.  
– Забыл, с чего мы начали? Ты меня похитил и держал взаперти. Что-то я не припомню твоих собственных извинений.  
– Не тебе жаловаться на короткую память. Я сказал, что отпущу, если захочешь.  
– Отлично, – Чарльз нервно рассмеялся. – Тогда если захочешь, я уйду.  
– А если скажу, что хочу?  
Откинуть голову назад и стиснуть зубы:  
– Скажи.  
– Заткнись.

Время – это материя. Можно составлять его из прочных шелковых нитей, тогда оно скользит гибкой лентой и вьется между пальцами, слегка задевая, дразня. Можно шить из простых хлопковых нитей, и оно закономерно изнашивается, оставаясь добротным полотном, сквозь которое тело свободно дышит. Время можно комкать и как разная ткань принимает прежнюю форму после деформации или остается изломанной, так и время – может возвращаться в прежнее русло или пропадать, как пропадают на ткани скрытые складки. Время подвижно, и управлять им умеют далеко не все.  
Казалось, прошла вечность. Казалось, им принадлежит все время мира. В реальности не прошло и десяти минут. Вопреки словам, полным сарказма, Эрик обнимал с отчаянной, болезненной обреченностью человека, который готов потерять в любую минуту. Чарльз спросил себя: а так ли у него, у них всех, было много того, что другие не пытались отобрать, отнять или просто уничтожить? Даже если этим другим сейчас был он сам. И, конечно же, это ровным счетом ничего не меняло. Наплевать.  
– Раз уж не один из нас не намерен извиняться, может, подпишем мирное соглашение? – весело поинтересовался Чарльз, когда выдалась пауза.  
Ответный взгляд Магнето был необычайно похож на выстрел. Из крупнокалиберного орудия. В упор.  
– Я предпочел бы полагаться на твою добрую волю, Чарльз.  
– Нам в любом случае придется обозначить границы.  
– Границы чего – твоей доброй воли?  
– Границы того, на что я готов пойти. Не жди, что я подпишусь на любую авантюру только потому, что она исходит от тебя.  
– Все или ничего, Чарльз. Полутона хороши в живописи.  
– Прекрасно, – Ксавье привычно начал свирепеть. – Значит, ты сам уступать не намерен. Ну, и почему ты решил, что я стану? Диктат хорош в политике. В семейной жизни, знаешь ли, люди договариваются. Идут на компромиссы.  
– И с каких пор Чарльз Ксавье стал специалистом в семейной жизни?  
– С тех самых, с которых она у меня появилась. Думаешь, что школа – это круглосуточное вместилище кнутов и пряников?  
– Вот поэтому твои дети никогда не смогут победить моих. Если нет стимула, любые уговоры и порки бесполезны. А стимул – это то, что приходит изнутри, а не снаружи.  
– Не все с десяти лет знают, что им нужно, – выговорил Чарльз, и тут же мысленно дал себе пощечину. Эрику больно, каждый раз больно. И если он не кричит, это не означает, что с каждым разом нужно бить сильнее и точнее.  
Лучше вообще не бить.  
– Что ж, в таком случае мне повезло, – невыразительно заметил Леншерр. – Возьми это на заметку, когда будешь обучать следующую порцию.  
– Прости, я идиот, – прошептал Чарльз. – Без своих способностей я как ты – в мире без металла.  
– Я был в таком.  
– Я помню, Эрик. Телепатия – мой способ чувствовать людей вокруг.  
– Не извиняйся. За это – не нужно.  
– Способности, как и их отсутствие – это не оправдание.  
– Не считай меня альтруистом, – Эрик растянул губы в улыбке, которую даже самый невнимательный наблюдатель не смог бы назвать доброжелательной. – Дело не в прошлом и не в обиде. Когда ты начинаешь слишком часто просить прощения, это действие теряет смысл.  
– Поэтому ты предпочитаешь вообще никогда этого не делать? – не сдержался Ксавье. – Чтобы новизна не терялась?  
Леншерр посмотрел в глаза – устало и спокойно.  
– Тебе действительно это настолько необходимо? Мои извинения?  
– Нет, – Ксавье усмехнулся. – Совсем наоборот.

Отстранив Магнето в сторону, он решительно двинулся внутрь дома на приглушенные голоса. Судя по тому, как резко оборвался разговор, речь шла о нем. Эмма скрестила руки в агрессивной позе защиты, подчеркивавшей, и это трудно было не рассмотреть, глубочайший вырез. Рейвен стояла около стола, заваленного планами, крылья носа трепетали, губы были выпрямлены в линию. Тень Ванды у стены казалась невесомой, а силуэт Пьетро выглядел нечетким, короткой передышкой между сверхзвуковыми пробежками к невидимой цели. Дети стояли тут же, и по раскрасневшимся лицам Чарльз догадался, что сцена на пороге не была оставлена без внимания. Глыбой возвышаясь над остальными, Кейн смотрел зло и угрюмо. Чарльз ровным шагом вышел на середину комнаты.  
– Послушайте, я знаю, что мы плохо начали, а продолжили и того хуже. Простите, если кого-то из вас я, невольно или преднамеренно, обидел. Это не было моей целью.  
Взгляды споткнулись на нем и ушли за его спину – туда, где должен был появиться Эрик. Все стихло, как в едином порыве затихает зрительный зал, когда дирижер поднимает руки. Не дисциплина, а высшая форма уважения – без слов и напоминаний. Пока слушал, не перебивая, Эрик, безропотно слушали и остальные.  
– Я подумал о твоем предложении, Пьетро. Знаю, что легко не будет, но мутантам действительно стоит держаться вместе. Я и мои коллеги готовы обсудить слияние школ. И в качестве жеста доброй воли мы хотим помочь вам решить проблему с правительством.  
– Контроль, – прорычал Джаггернаут. – Он предлагает контроль.  
– Пожалуй, – Эмма изящно перевернула верхнюю карту и накрыла ею остальные. – Профессор, здесь все работает по-другому. Мы договариваемся только со своими. Ты – не один из нас. А это означает…  
– Да бросьте, – Ртуть метнулся к Чарльзу. – Проф учил мелких. Вот пусть они скажут, свой он или не свой.  
– Вот именно. Он – учитель, а не боец, – бросил Марко.  
Слово «учитель» прозвучало как ругательство. Ничуть не смутившись, Ксавье приподнял руку, призывая к вниманию. Он умел дирижировать не хуже.  
– Итак, насколько я понимаю, мнения разделились. Как вы поступаете в таких случаях – голосуете? Кто за объединение?  
Ни одна рука не поднялась. Ксавье оглянулся – все снова смотрели на Эрика. Магнето выдержал паузу и медленно кивнул. Тут же руки взметнулись вверх: человеческие, покрытые шерстью и чешуей. Считать Ксавье не стал – и так было очевидно, что их больше. Вроде бы, пришла пора ликовать, но Чарльз все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения паутины, широко растянутой по комнате. Куда ни глянь, в каждом углу кто-то отчаянно бился, пытаясь освободиться. Где-то сидел паук, и Чарльз, лишенный своего дара, этого паука не видел.  
Выдавив из себя улыбку, Ксавье спросил, поворачиваясь к Эрику:  
– Полагаю, капитан корабля высказывается последним?  
– Я не отменю операцию, Чарльз.  
Эрик недоумевал, Эрик привычно скрывал эмоциональную слабость за прижизненным слепком неприступности. Наконец, Эрик пытался обрести равновесие в расшатанном Чарльзом мире. Паутина ему не принадлежала.  
– Знаю, что не отменишь. Я могу помочь, мы можем. Только позволь избежать ненужных смертей.  
Как будто смерть бывает нужной.  
– Нет. Мы примем решение после.  
«Спорить дальше не имеет смысла», – сказал бы любой, знавший Магнето. Для Ксавье эти слова привычно звучали музыкой вызова.  
– Если мы с тобой договоримся, остальные согласятся с твои выбором?  
Опережая Эмму, Рейвен поменяла позу, привлекая внимание к себе.  
– Да, если он будет объективным.  
– Выбор никогда не бывает объективным, Рейвен. Он может быть более или менее бесчеловечным – это и называют объективностью.  
– Тогда уж безмутантным, – вставил Ртуть. – Ладно, падаваны, нам пора проветриться. Разбиваемся на пары в соответствие с гендером и маршируем наружу. Взрослые будут решать судьбы мира. Ванда, поможешь?  
В комнате остались пятеро. Паутина как будто сгустилась. С уходом детей Эрик отмер, резко очерченная линия плеч стала глаже. Чарльз гадал недолго, и от осознания происходящего стало нежно и страшно. Ответственность за детей, тщательно скрытая, замаскированная под требование самостоятельности, грызла железного Магнето не меньше, чем самого Ксавье. Может быть, даже больше, ведь Чарльзу не приходилось посылать детей на смерть.  
Эрик заговорил, мерно и спокойно.  
– Я хорошо знаю твои методы, Чарльз. Уговоры, убеждение, избегание. Здесь ни один из них не сработает. Я знаю и твои аргументы. Ты скажешь, что нападение спровоцирует ответную агрессию. Я отвечу, что мы не можем позволить себе ждать и ничего не делать, пока за нашей спиной зреет то, что принесет нам смерть. Ты скажешь, что в Вашингтоне было принято бескровное решение. На это я отвечу, что люди непостоянны, равно как и их решения. Каждый из нас останется при своем. Слияние невозможно без перемен, а у нас нет времени их ждать.  
– Я тоже знаю твои методы, Эрик. Если вы нападете, оставшиеся в живых смогут убедить общество, что программа необходима. Мы вернемся к тому, с чего начали.  
– Значит, живых не останется.  
– Тем более. Это равноценно открытому объявлению войны.  
– Так и есть, Чарльз. И ты сам назвал причину. Открытому объявлению войны. Ты что-нибудь знал про программу?  
– Нет. И это вдвойне странно, потому что я следил. Откуда узнал ты?  
– Это несущественно.  
– Вовсе нет. Потому что это может быть ловушкой.  
– Он делает тебя слабым.  
Ксавье не сразу понял, кто говорит, и к кому обращены слова. Кейн стоял за его спиной, близко, слишком близко. Чарльз увидел, как Эрик медленно поднимает голову, а потом руки Джаггернаута сомкнулись на его горле, ограничивая доступ кислорода.

Реальность происходящего определяется нашим отношением. Эрик поднял голову и погрузился в другую, невозможную реальность. В этом сне наяву Чарльз казался игрушкой в руках Марко. Шея, хрупкая как тростинка, пропала за громадными кулаками. С опозданием отозвался дар: на Джаггернауте не было ни одного металлического предмета. Любое движение со стороны – и кулаки сожмутся. Эрику бы хватило и секунды, чтобы превратить любой предмет в комнате в оружие. Останавливало понимание, что Марко этой секунды тоже хватит.  
– В чем дело? – голос подвел, ломаясь на словах как сухой хворост.  
– Он делает тебя слабым, – глухо повторил Джаггернаут. – От него нужно избавиться.  
Марко держал крепко, и Чарльзу пришлось приподняться на носках, чтобы дышать. Рейвен замерла, готовая в любой момент сорваться с места. По глазам Эрика было видно, что Джаггернаут только что подписал себе смертный приговор. «Не надо, – хотел сказать Ксавье. – Это не его паутина». И встретился взглядом с Эммой.  
Иногда пауки бывают белыми.


	12. Chapter 12

Белый. Цвет невинности. Цвет смерти. Цвет, отражающий все другие. Отсутствие цвета. Чарльз знал, почему Эрик выбрал своим символом красный – цвет ярости, крови и страсти. Выбор Эммы казался ничем не обоснованным.  
Встретившись с другим телепатом впервые, еще совсем юным, Чарльз моментально получил по носу, но не мог сдержать тот же бурлящий наивный восторг, который вызывали у него тогда другие мутанты и другие мутации. Было интересно вдвойне: как человек его способностей справляется с даром, как видит окружающий мир. Что думает и как чувствует. Эмма не пошла на контакт, а ЦРУ удалось вытащить из нее и того меньше. Потом за Фрост пришел Магнето, и шанс был потерян окончательно.  
Там, где величественная слава Эрика гремела канонадой, имя Эммы не звучало и тишайшим шепотом. Она оставалась в тени со всем своим белоснежным великолепием. Что могло заставить Фрост пожелать его смерти, Чарльз не знал, разве что ответ лежал на самой поверхности. Их общий дар. Телепатия. Мысль, которую Ксавье мог случайно увидеть или прочитать в ее голове, в то время как другие оставались в неведении. Мог бы, если бы не сыворотка.  
Он вспомнил, как обещал Логану: с ним ничего не случится. Кажется, он серьезно просчитался. Было страшно за всех, кроме себя. За детей-мутантов, с их верой в добрый и справедливый мир. За друзей, которые так и не поняли, почему он выбрал Эрика. Больше других было страшно за самого Эрика, который не знал себе прощения за неостановленный давным-давно кусок металла. Два, если быть до конца честным с самим собой. Впрочем, никому не нужная честность никому не упрощала жизнь.  
Даже без способностей Ксавье был уверен в том, что смог бы уговорить любого: самоубийцу на краю крыши, террориста-смертника, даже человека без чести и совести. Леншерр на роль практического психолога подходил не лучше голодной акулы, раздразненной кровью потенциальной жертвы. Рейвен, воспитанная Магнето, по всей видимости, унаследовала и его любимый способ решения проблем – путем безотлагательной насильственной ликвидации оных. Больше надеяться было не на кого.  
Эрик сделал шаг вперед. Кокон силы обволакивал его так плотно, что воздух в комнате становился металлическим на вкус. «Или это кровь», – равнодушно подумал Чарльз. От гипоксии в глазах стало темнеть.  
– Кейн Марко, – голос Магнето набирал мощь, с каждым звуком стряхивая оцепенение. – Ты знаешь о силе и слабости больше любого из нас. Отпусти его.  
– Стой, – прорычал Джаггернаут.  
Надежда полыхнула в гаснущем сознании снопом искр. Кто угрожает, тот сомневается. Эрик тоже услышал это сомнение и шагнул снова.  
– Ты сильнее этого. Отпусти.  
Кулаки сжались крепче, и Чарльз больше не мог вдохнуть. Отчет пошел на секунды. Ксавье не мог видеть, как из пола за его спиной, между ним и Марко, стремительно вырастает металлическая стена. Эрик и здесь остался верен себе прежнему. Скорость и тончайший острый край – и металл способен перерезать самую несокрушимую преграду.  
Он не успел.  
В голове Чарльза взорвался алмазный фейерверк, судорога прошлась по нервным окончаниям, ударила в глазницы. Эрик и Рейвен упали на колени. По телу сестры волной проходили спазмы, заставляя ее непрерывно менять форму. Смотреть на нее было еще больнее, чем терпеть телепатическую атаку самому. Чарльз уцепился взглядом за изломанную фигуру Леншерра, острота которой с годами стала только ярче. Эрик отчаянно тянул руку вперед, пытаясь найти малейшую каплю силы, а приходила лишь новая боль. Чарльз вспомнил, как Эрик не дыша прикасался губами к основанию шеи, бережно, как к бесценной фарфоровой статуэтке. Улыбнулся и потерял сознание.

– Пап. Па-ап. Просыпайся. Пап, да просыпайся же. Не время спать.  
Эрик открыл глаза. Напряженный голос обрел форму не менее встревоженного лица Пьетро. Леншерр попытался подняться и тут же пожалел о своем решении. Контуры предметов задрожали и потеряли четкость.  
– Мсье, вы позволите?  
Прикосновение Гамбита теплой волной разлилось по руке, поднимаясь выше и смывая дурноту прочь. Ле Бо покачнулся, бледнея и натыкаясь на Ванду.  
– Хватит. Все нормально. Спасибо, Реми.  
– De rien.  
Магнето сел.  
– Рейвен? Чарльз?  
– Никого. Все как испарились. Мы смотрим, что уже два часа прошло, а вы все заседаете. Ну, мы решили проверить, а никого кроме тебя нет. И ты в отключке. Вот что это значит? Никто из наших ничего не видел. Проф снова сбежал, да? Вместе с Рейвен? И где остальные? Па-ап?  
– Не тараторь. Никто из вас ничего не видел – почему?  
– А что нужно было увидеть? – испуганно спросила Даниелла.  
– Небо в алмазах, – фыркнул Джон. – Ну, и вопросики.  
Магнето поморщился.  
– Эмма Фрост и, возможно, Кейн Марко нас предали. Где бы ни были сейчас профессор Ксавье и Мистик, им угрожает опасность… И я убью ее, когда найду  
– Пап, это не конструктивно.  
– Сэр, я не понял, – увидев, что все повернулись в его сторону, Мортимер стушевался. Леншерр коротко кивнул. – Ванда ведь может все изменить, правильно? Почему бы просто не отмотать назад? До того как это случилось. Ну, или изменить все так, чтобы они остались здесь.  
Ванда стала белее мела.  
– Я не могу.  
– Почему? – вмешался Джон. – Покажи этим ублюдкам, чего мы стоим.  
Ванда вопросительно посмотрела на отца. Во взгляде скользили зачатки паники. Магнето сжал ее плечо, снова пытаясь подняться.  
– Скажи. Они имеют право знать.  
– Хорошо, – голос Ванды был не громче шелеста листвы за окном. – Церебро – просто предмет. Люди – это другое. Когда убили маму, я пыталась все изменить. Вернуть обратно. У меня не вышло. Если я подумаю: «Они должны остаться здесь», они и правда могут остаться, но… – Ванда запнулась на полуслове, обхватывая себя руками.  
– Мертвыми, – закончил Магнето. – Мы не можем просчитать до конца, как изменится вся действительность, если мы повлияем на одно событие. Реальность – это не мозаика, которую собирает мутант. Эта мозаика собирает себя сама.  
– Значит, ничего нельзя изменить? – отчаянно глядя на Магнето, прошептала Даниелла.  
– Можно, – Эрик поднялся на ноги, хватаясь за край стола. Все еще кружилась голова, но дар быстро возвращался: теплой тяжестью магнитного поля, слабыми разрядами на кончиках пальцев. – Нам нужна помощь. Мы принимаем предложение Чарльза.  
– Помощь Людей Икс? – Джон скривился. – Отстой.  
– Одно из проявлений истинной силы, – веско сказал Магнето, – способность признаться в собственной слабости. Запомните это. Чтобы узнать, где сейчас Чарльз и Рейвен, нам нужна помощь телепата, который умеет пользоваться Церебро.  
– Джин Грей, – перебил Пьетро.  
– Верно, Джин Грей. Собирайтесь. Возьмите оружие и все самое необходимое. Здесь никого не остается. И, возможно, – Эрик отвернулся от остальных, – мы сюда больше никогда не вернемся.

Логан почувствовал приближение чужаков заранее. Выстроившись перед особняком, Люди Икс, от мала до велика, приняли угрожающие позы. Пафосность момента несколько нарушил огромный ньюфаундленд, ткнувшись носом в колени Логана и шумно его обнюхав. Росомаха затаил дыхание. Единственным звуком в течение нескольких секунд были интенсивные хлопки хвоста дружелюбной Мойры.  
– Это что, массовый исход Братства из земли обетованной. Или семейный визит? И где, черт возьми, Чарльз? – отодвигая Мойру, решившую полежать на его ноге, поинтересовался Хоулетт.  
– Не смешно, мужик, – заметил Пьетро, выныривая вперед из организованной толпы членов Братства. – Ни капельки. Ты вот вообще канадец, так что теперь, дразнить тебя кленовым сиропом и лотереями?  
– Что вам здесь нужно? И, правда, где Чарльз? – выступил Маккой.  
Магнето неприязненно смерил Зверя взглядом. Будто вопреки мутации, гениальный Хэнк внешне больше соответствовал своей человеческой сущности: высокой, нескладной и угловатой. Тело не успевало за мутацией, а мутация, в свою очередь, за способностями разума. Чарльз был очарован Хэнком, и Эрик это знал. Просить у него помощи было тяжелее, чем у любого другого противника.  
– Профессора Ксавье взяли в плен. Вместе с Мистик.  
– Как? Кто?  
– Это сделал мутант, Эмма Фрост.  
– Она же одна из вас.  
– Больше нет, – коротко ответил Леншерр. – Нам нужна ваша помощь, чтобы найти их и вернуть домой.  
– А где были вы, когда профессора похищала Эмма Фрост?  
– Почему вы ей не помешали?  
– Зачем вы пришли сюда?  
– Домой – это куда: к нам или к вам?  
Вопросы сыпались как из рога изобилия. Эрик даже не морщился – крыть было нечем. Подумалось некстати: «Чарльз бы знал, как их успокоить. Чарльз бы нашел нужные слова. Чарльз…». Но Чарльза не было.  
– Не нужно так думать, – выходя из-за плеча Росомахи, Джин присела на корточки, почесывая за ухом разомлевшую Мойру. – Простите, я знаю, что читать мысли без разрешения неэтично. Я увидела только часть, когда она атаковала, вы разрешите мне посмотреть остальное?  
Магнето не колебался ни секунды.  
– Да, если ты согласна найти Чарльза.  
– Нет, – дернулся Скотт. – Вы ведь про Церебро? Это слишком опасно. Джин никогда этого не делала.  
– Он прав, – убитым голосом подтвердил Маккой. – Должен быть другой выход.  
– Необходимость – лучший учитель, – заявил Логан. – Мы поможем чем нужно, малышка.  
– Это не тебе решать, – ощетинился Циклоп.  
– Это мое собственное решение, – Джин встала. Несмотря на уверенные слова, ее голос дрожал. – Скотт, Логан прав. Иначе мы не сможем найти профессора и Рейвен.  
– Ты можешь пострадать. И все это из-за него, – Циклоп ткнул рукой в Магнето. – Если бы не он, с ними бы ничего не случилось.  
Маккой молчал, всем своим видом выражая согласие.  
– Слушай, ты, – Пьетро материализовался перед Скоттом, сияя недоброй улыбкой. – Легко жить на свете, когда есть, на кого все свалить, да? А слабо подумать собственной головой? Пока ты тут возмущаешься, вашего профа и нашу Рейвен настоящие злодеи, может, рубят в капусту. Как насчет того, чтобы разобраться, кто во всем виноват, попозже? Если только ты не думаешь так же быстро как я. Что вряд ли.  
Скотт побледнел и потянулся к визору.  
– Не нужно, – стальной голос Эрика притягивал к себе внимание не хуже магнита. – Я признаю свою вину. Это я позвал Эмму Фрост, когда Чарльз сбежал. Могу обещать только одно: каждый виновный сполна поплатится за свою вину.  
– Включая тебя? – с ненавистью бросил Хэнк.  
Выражение его лица было неудобочитаемым – то ли ненависть, то ли боль, то ли отчаяние. Маккой обожал Чарльза еще более истово, и любую угрозу его безопасности воспринимал глубоко лично. Что происходило между Хэнком и Рейвен в последние годы, знала только сама Мистик. Логан перевел взгляд с Хэнка на Эрика и обратно. Все переживали из-за профессора, все любили его, но только эти двое напоминали грозовые тучи, со всей тяжелой мощью стихии, их переполнявшей. Ороро бы метафору оценила.  
– Включая меня, – кивнул Леншерр. – Я говорю об этом при всех и не откажусь от своих слов. Я готов принять любое решение Чарльза, когда мы его освободим.  
Хоулетт мысленно порадовался тому, что Магнето сказал «когда», а не «если». Никакого «когда» пока не существовало, но и пугать детей раньше времени было незачем. То, что голос Леншерра звучал острым стеклом, смотрящим внутрь, Росомаха предпочел оставить за скобками. Вряд ли кто-то из присутствующих сомневался в его искренности.  
– Я против, – напряженно бросил Скотт. – Есть и другие способы.  
– Медленные способы, – Ороро подошла к гостям под восторженным взглядом Ртути. – Пьетро прав, у нас мало времени. Ты – Даниелла, правильно? А ты ведь Лорна? И это твоя собака?  
– Ее зовут Мойра.  
Хэнк поперхнулся.  
– Мойра. Отлично. Китти, Анна, пожалуйста, покажите девочкам ваши комнаты и помогите им устроиться. А вы – Джон, Мортимер и Реми? Бобби, ты ведь не будешь возражать, если вы поживете все вместе?  
Гамбит высказался за всех:  
– Мадам, мы не дети. Все кроме Лорны будут сражаться.  
– Вот еще. Я тоже буду. А Мойра покусает всех врагов.  
– И они умрут от умиления, – проворчал Логан. – Парень, не знаю, как там принято у вас. У нас дети учатся в школе, а не лезут воевать. Так что пока вы здесь, будете играть по нашим правилам, ясно?  
– Никто не запретит Гамбиту сражаться! – возмутился Реми.  
– Я запрещу, – Магнето повернулся к детям. – Я знаю, на что вы способны. Но мы пришли просить о помощи в чужой дом. Это дом профессора Ксавье. Чарльз был бы против вашего участия. Поэтому вы останетесь охранять школу и остальных.  
– Помнится, раньше тебя это не останавливало, – желчно заметил Хэнк.  
– Возможно, – взгляд Эрика прошел мимо Зверя и остановился на Джин. – С тех пор многое изменилось, не так ли?  
– Решил признать свои ошибки? У тебя плохо получается. Оставь Чарльза в покое, тогда и вреда больше не будет.  
– Достаточно, – попросила Ороро. – У нас много дел.  
– И мало времени, – напомнил Пьетро.


	13. Chapter 13

В полутьме гигантская сфера Церебро выглядела внушительно и незыблемо.  
– Будет лучше, если вы все подождете снаружи, – предложила Джин.  
Она едва дотронулась до шлема и тут же отдернула руку, как будто металл обжигал. Маккой дернулся проверять, но безуспешно – всем известный металлокинетик был в кои-то веки ни при чем. Ртуть отчетливо продекламировал под нос фразу относительно презумпции невиновности, которую никто не отменял.  
Магнето невозмутимо скрестил руки на груди:  
– Я останусь.  
– Это может вам навредить.  
– Нет. Я знаю, как работает Церебро. И смогу остановить его, если что-то пойдет не так. Никто не пострадает.  
Мисс Грей передернуло.  
– Дипломат, – с нескрываемым сарказмом заметил Логан. Он наклонился к Джин. – Малышка, мы все в тебя верим. Знаешь, профессору было немногим больше твоего, когда он впервые влез в эту штуковину. Помню, Чак рассказывал, что Зверь подбивал его побриться налысо, чтобы сигнал проходил лучше. Проф, не будь дурак, отказался, ну и тебе это, пожалуй, ни к чему.  
Джин через силу улыбнулась.  
– Хотя тебе бы пошло.  
Циклоп скрипнул зубами.  
– Что, правда, лучше? – Пьетро заинтересованно обежал вокруг телепатки.  
– Стоять! – рявкнул Росомаха, разом вспоминая армейское прошлое. – Никто никого брить не будет.  
– Лучше, если остальные подождут снаружи, – все еще продолжая неприязненно коситься на Магнето, попросил Маккой. – Ты тоже, Логан.  
– Хрен.  
– Мы теряем время.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – проворчал Маккой. – Тогда я тоже останусь. Надеюсь, Джин не помешает присутствие нас троих.

В чем-то Чарльз, по мнению Эрика, оставался непримиримым романтиком. Захлебываясь от переполнявших чувств, он вдохновенно рассказывал, что Церебро – это планетарий, а сознания людей и мутантов напоминают звезды. Одинокие, затерянные в бесконечной пустоте космоса. Горящие ослепительно ярко и гаснущие. Порой безвозвратно падающие. Леншерр пожимал плечами с деланным безразличием. Ему было интересно, что дальше. Ксавье оживлялся, предвкушая спор.  
– А как ты его ощущаешь?  
– Как большую сложно устроенную металлическую сферу, – резал Магнето. – Любой механизм, способный вместить в себя столько сознаний, заслуживает больше внимания, чем сами сознания.  
Чарльз не тушевался ни минуты.  
– Это символично, не так ли, мой друг? В зависимости от наших способностей мы с тобой считаем одушевленными разные вещи.  
– Забавно. Ты считаешь, что для меня металл живее людей.  
– А разве это не так?  
– Возможно. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как металл целенаправленно уничтожает себе подобных?  
– Металл способен уничтожать людей.  
– Люди сами способны себя уничтожить. Вся история человечества тому пример.  
– Но люди становятся лучше. Эволюция неизбежна. Холодная война скоро закончится, и наступит время демократических реформ. Уверен, большинство стран подпишут NPT, значит, настоящей мировой войны больше не будет.  
Улыбка Чарльза почему-то не выглядела обидной, а его учительский способ говорить правду не раздражал, а очаровывал. Сколько лет назад это происходило? Порой для того, чтобы понять, как стройно инструменты звучали вместе, нужно избавиться от одного из них. «Гармония, друг мой, не режет слух», – сказал бы Чарльз.  
«Скажет. Обязательно скажет».  
Эта мысль Эрику не принадлежала.  
Шлем был рассчитан на высоту инвалидного кресла, поэтому Джин пришлось встать на колени. Маккой суетился вокруг пульта, по несколько раз проверяя показания датчиков. Голоса остальных, оставшихся за дверью, были не слышны.  
– Постарайтесь не двигаться, – попросила мисс Грей.  
Вместо привычного скольжения силуэты людей возникли из полутьмы неровными скачками, то зажигаясь ярче, то пропадая. Появилось ощущение невесомости, пол скользил из-под ног, притворяясь бездной. Планетарий без астронома, – подумал Эрик.  
– Я ничего не вижу, – отчаянно простонала Джин. – Не могу.  
Ее плечи мелко дрожали, кожа выбелилась. Локоны, скользящие из-под шлема Церебро, казались покрытыми налетом ярко-рыжей краски. Она не справлялась, не могла справиться, потому что все еще не верила в реальность настоящего.  
Магнето знал один неизменно эффективный метод тренировки: под дулом пистолета. Окажешься в воде – поплывешь. В воздухе – полетишь. Когда кажется, что дошел до предела своих возможностей, всегда стоит сделать еще один шаг вперед. Любой организм, в конечном счете, стремится выжить, поэтому приберегает, захоранивает немного сил на черный день. Иногда такой крошечный шаг вперед преодолевает целую вселенную. Джин пока не знала об этом – бережная теплица Чарльза превращала любой решительный шаг ученика в мягкую кошачью поступь. Зато дикий зверь Логан знал очень хорошо.  
Движение адамантия за спиной Эрика было слитно-гладким как у прекрасно подогнанного механизма.  
– Только тронь ее, – проникновенно шепнул Росомаха. – Руки поотрываю.  
Маккой поспешно заговорил:  
– Я могу усилить сигнал. Тогда будет не так сложно улавливать телепатические волны.  
– Нет, – громко сказал Магнето. Стоять неподвижно было легко; воздух в работающем Церебро будто уплотнялся, заполняясь полуматериальными фигурами. – С точностью наоборот. Сигнал нужно заглушить.  
Маккой посмотрел на него как на душевнобольного.  
– Джин и так не может их услышать.  
– Поэтому и не может. Как ты думаешь, Зверь, чье сознание проще всего обнаружить телепату? Сознание оборотня? Или метеокинетика? Может быть, регенерата?  
– Другого телепата, – хмыкнул Хоулетт. – А что, похоже, Леншерр прав.  
– Если ослабить общий уровень сигнала, любая девиация станет более очевидной.  
– Бред, – искренне возмутился Хэнк. – Это все равно, что пытаться шепот стенографировать.  
Джин содрала с головы шлем и обессилено ткнулась лицом в колени. Кажется, она плакала.  
– Эй, – голос Росомахи, оказывается, мог быть и таким, пружинно легким. Обогнув Леншерра, он приобнял Джин за плечи, поднимая на ноги. – Магнето, похоже, дело говорит. Ты ведь не против небольшой помощи?  
– Я согласна. Если это может помочь.  
Платформа, похожая на капитанский мостик в сердцевине Церебро, была насквозь пропитана металлом. Эрик воздел руки и шагнул вперед, в пустой воздух. Навстречу ему из пола взметнулась пластина-ступень, за ней еще и еще. Прямоугольные панели сферы Церебро пришли в движение, отделяясь от стен и начиная вращаться. Зависая в воздухе, они устремлялись к стенам, с филигранной точностью вставая на освобожденное место. Их полет, как сложный танец, завораживал. Плащ Магнето лакированной волной застыл в воздухе, топорщась за плечами мутанта. Пластины Церебро двигались все быстрее и быстрее. Практически неподвижная фигура в воздухе и металлическое безумие вокруг выглядели неестественно величественными. Оставшимся внизу пришлось задрать головы, чтобы смотреть. Смотрели все трое: завороженная Джин, грызущий неизменную сигару Логан и дергано мнущий в руках край клетчатой рубашки Хэнк. В поначалу хаотичном перемещении пластин постепенно начинала прослеживаться система – Магнето опускал их ближе к земле, оставляя верхнюю часть сферы полуоткрытой. Один из листов проплыл совсем близко от платформы, и Хэнк машинально провел по нему рукой. Собственных рук создание в чужих руках не потеряло и толики привлекательности.  
– Ведь это поможет? – спросила Джин, обращаясь к Хэнку.  
– Я бы спросил по-другому, – встрял Росомаха. – Он знает, что делает?  
– Он помогал строить этот вариант Церебро.  
– Это значит «да»?  
– Это значит «шанс у нас есть».  
– Умеешь обнадежить, Зверь.  
– Я ему верю, – неожиданно для всех сказала Джин.  
Происходящее не давалось Леншерру легко. Лоб бисерился потом, а напряженные руки, дирижирующие металлическим оркестром, стали казаться сведенными судорогой. Только лицо оставалось извечной непроницаемой маской. Безупречный страж эмоций и здесь скрупулезно выполнял свою работу.  
Несколько пластин аккуратно легли на мостик. Вслед за ними, бесшумно вставая рядом с Джин, вернулся и Леншерр.  
– Теперь прибор должен улавливать только самые мощные волны. Мисс Грей, это относится не только к профессору Ксавье, но и к Эмме Фрост. Достаточно будет найти кого-то одного.  
Джин кивнула.  
– Я постараюсь. Только… теперь я действительно хочу остаться одна.

За дверью Церебро было не менее жарко. Пьетро и Скотт вдохновенно собачились, а Ороро безуспешно пыталась их урезонить, пока Ванда с отсутствующим выражением лица прислушивалась к происходящему внутри.  
– Магнето разрушает все, к чему прикасается, – бушевал Скотт.  
– Тебе вот и прикасаться ни к чему не надо, чтобы зажарить все в яичницу. Так что теперь, тебя в клетку сажать?  
– Я контролирую свои способности!  
– Очки твои способности контролируют. Хотя вот мне всегда было интересно: если они поглощают лазерные волны, они ж должны нагреваться. И как ты их охлаждаешь: головой быстро мотаешь?  
– А ты обувь в магазине бронежилетов покупаешь?  
– А я обувь не покупаю, я ее тестирую. Продавцы мне еще приплачивать должны.  
Появление в коридоре троицы старших прервало дискуссию и вызвало шквал вопросов. Магнето величественным поднятием руки пресек беспорядок.  
– Вы оставили ее одну! – взорвался Циклоп.  
– Все будет хорошо, – без малейшей уверенности в голосе предположил Маккой.  
– Тише, она запустила Церебро, – вполголоса сказала Ванда.  
Из-за стены не доносилось ни звука. Только тихое, на пределе слышимости, гудение, как при работе гигантского трансформатора. Потом стихло и оно.  
Дверь пришлось открыть Магнето. Джин Грей сидела на полу, прислонившись спиной к пульту управления. В лице не было ни кровинки. Скотт бросился рядом на колени, притягивая к себе, но Джин отвела его руку и сказала:  
– Мне не удалось найти профессора. Но я знаю, где Эмма Фрост.

– Здравствуйте, профессор Ксавье.  
Незнакомый голос был переполнен торжеством. Торжество без всякой телепатии било по вискам, безжалостно вторгаясь в сознание. Это была не просто радость победы – ликование сродни фанатизму.  
– Вы не представляете, как я рад нашей встрече.  
Не открывая глаз, Чарльз мысленно потянулся к незнакомцу. Пришлось преодолеть естественное отвращение – в липкий омут чужого злорадства проваливаться хотелось не больше, чем в канализационную яму. Мысль беспомощно ткнулась в безликую поролоновую стену, ощупью протянулась дальше, но везде была одна и та же безликая стена. Способности, заключенные в мягкий карцер как камеру для буйнопомешанных, забились, безуспешно ища выход.  
Выхода не было. Пришлось открыть глаза.  
Лицо человека, склонившегося перед креслом, казалось смутно знакомым. Расплывчатые от возраста черты все еще сохраняли характерную военную жесткость. Взгляд глубоко посаженных серых глаз был раскаленно-острым. Имени Ксавье не помнил.  
– Я облегчу вам задачу, – губы человека слегка растянулись в подобии улыбки. – Полковник Уильям Страйкер. Мы с вами встречались в Париже в январе семьдесят третьего. Мистер Леншерр использовал против меня мой же тайзер.  
Лицо, наконец, вырезалось из памяти вместе с белыми стенами в пошловатых золотых панелях и копией «Свободы на баррикадах». Тогда он впервые после долгого перерыва увидел Рейвен, и еще там был Эрик. Эрик.  
– Я вас помню.  
– Хорошо. Обсудим положение дел?  
Ксавье потянулся к виску, рука ткнулась в металл. Шлем не блокировал периферическое зрение, поэтому поначалу Чарльз его не заметил. Зато телепатию блокировал просто отлично. Чарльз поморщился и спросил:  
– Где Эмма Фрост?  
– Простая предосторожность, профессор. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы покинули нас раньше времени. Этот головной убор действует наподобие любимой игрушки вашего друга Леншерра. Согласитесь, заблокировать одно сознание от телепатии лишь немногим проще, чем заблокировать одного телепата от чужих сознаний. Кстати, не пытайтесь его снять. Без защитного кода он запрограммирован на моментальное самоуничтожение. И я бы не советовал вам совершать резкие движения. Вы же не хотите остаться без головы?  
– Где Эмма Фрост? – повторил Чарльз сквозь зубы. Способ решать проблемы по мере их возникновения, который он всегда советовал ученикам, трещал по всем швам. Оставалось так любимое Эриком ослиное упрямство.  
– Мисс Фрост успешно выполнила возложенную на нее часть операции. Ее присутствие здесь больше не требуется.  
– Она жива? – с деланным равнодушием спросил Ксавье.  
Остатки наркотического сна улетучивались на глазах. Телепат поерзал в кресле, меняя позу и изучая помещение. Комната без окон не могла похвастаться обстановкой – два стула через пустой стол, безликий закрытый шкаф, невзрачная лампа под потолком. Один из стульев был наскоро отодвинут от стола, чтобы уступить место инвалидному креслу. Ни единого ключа к происходящему.  
– Разумеется, – Страйкер сел напротив, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – И если вы согласитесь сотрудничать, вам также ничего не грозит.  
– А если не соглашусь?  
– Видите ли, профессор, – Страйкер снова хищно улыбнулся. Взгляд при этом бил все так же безошибочно. – На самом деле это совершенно не важно. Вы – сыр в мышеловке.  
– А вы считаете себя котом?  
– Нет. Кота я хочу поймать.  
– На сыр? – Чарльз рассмеялся. Смех вышел неожиданно искренним, и Страйкер недовольно поморщился.  
– На мышь.  
– И кто в вашей истории кот?  
– На вашем месте я бы больше интересовался мышью.  
– Послушайте, – Чарльз положил руки перед собой, стараясь интонировать максимально мягко, как делал, когда говорил с детьми. С детьми, правда, выходило само собой, а здесь приходилось себя заставлять. – Чего бы вы сейчас ни пытались добиться, это незаконно. Вы собираетесь удерживать меня здесь против воли – зачем? Я прошу вас отпустить меня и, если после этого у вас останутся какие-то вопросы ко мне, знайте, что я ни от кого не скрываюсь. Вы всегда можете посетить мою школу, и мы поговорим о том, что вас интересует, в более подобающей обстановке. И, кстати, здесь – это где?  
– Лонг-Айленд-Сити, Куинс, Нью-Йорк.  
– Здесь вы строите Стражей?  
Улыбка Страйкера снова стала самодовольно-торжествующей.  
– Вижу, мой небольшой слух дошел и до ваших ушей. Профессор, здесь нет никаких роботов. Программа была закрыта много лет назад.  
– В таком случае что я здесь делаю?  
– Ваши вопросы закономерны, но у меня тоже есть к вам несколько. Не возражаете, если я их задам?  
– Сначала ответьте на мой вопрос.  
– Поверьте, вы сами все поймете. Итак, вы знакомы с Вандой Максимофф?  
В висках кольнуло, стало тяжелее дышать.  
– Да, я ее знаю.  
– Можете рассказать про ее мутацию?  
– Она создает энергетические сферы и управляет ими. Послушайте, Страйкер, я прекрасно знаю, какого размера досье на каждого мутанта в ЦРУ. Перестаньте со мной играть, это не сработает.  
Страйкер побагровел.  
– Вы не в том положении, чтобы командовать, Ксавье.  
– Вы тоже. Иначе вы бы давно меня убили. Или, что вероятнее, не затевали бы этот фарс. Вам что-то нужно от меня. Что?  
Страйкер прикрыл глаза, отбил на столе еще одну дробь. Чарльз молча ждал.  
– Эрик Леншерр.  
Имя прозвучало тихо, как выстрел из пистолета с глушителем, а вот пораженная цель взорвалась дождем осколков. Ранен. Чарльз собрался, приподнял бровь, улыбнулся и спросил:  
– Простите. Вы захватили меня, потому что вам нужен Магнето?  
– Я не закончил. Эрик Леншерр и Ванда Максимофф.  
Убит.  
– Зачем?  
Сколько Ксавье не имел дела со злоумышленниками всех мастей, ни один из них не мог удержаться от того, чтобы поделиться своими планами. Люди неизменно нуждались в признании. По молодости Эрик тоже не был исключением. Потом края юношеского максимализма поистрепались, и Магнето стал делиться информацией только с соучастниками. Так трудно было забыть: сладкое тепло камина и неизменный черный силуэт в кресле напротив. Эрик одинаково спокойно вещал о своих планах, господстве мутантов, Третьей мировой и убийстве Шоу, а Чарльз слушал, слушал, и все не мог найти нужные слова, чтобы описать этот островок покоя в бурном облаке энтропии. Казалось: опишешь – и откроется истина. Сколько лет назад это было?  
– Скажите, профессор, вот вы – телепат и должны знать наверняка. Что движет большинством людей?  
Чарльз попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Страйкере. В эту минуту он готов был согласиться со всеми идеями Эрика. Оптом.  
– Жажда признания. Не так ли, Уильям?  
Полковник вздрогнул.  
– Личные мотивы, профессор. Поэтому вы с вашей сестрой и оказались здесь.


End file.
